Way To The Throne
by ChibiMali
Summary: As Naruto reaches the age of 14. The Fifth Hokage gives him a scroll that belonged to his Father. It can only be opened by him. Inside is a Royal Parchment... HIATUS TEMPORARILY
1. Chapter 1

_**EMERGENCY UPDATE**_

Sorry you guys but I've recently realized that at the time of beginning this story my views of things in the world have changed. This affected my writing and has forced this story to be at a dead end. I know you all would be disappointed that this is not an actual chapter but this needed to be said. Many things in the story will be changed , like the pairings for example. I have realized that at my current level I cannot incorporate romance into this particular fic. Maybe in another , I will give the pairing a shot. I have decided to give my story a full makeover to my liking and that means temporary **HIATUS **until it is complete. All if not most of the chapters will be rewritten but the plot in itself will not change. Certain aspects will be removed and things will be added.

I hope you guys stick with me , through this **HIATUS** and I assure you that I will upload the new chapters as soon as possible. (Very Soon.)

Thanks for Reading ,

ChibiMali.


	2. The Opening Of The Scroll

CHAPTER TWO!!

Days passed and nobody heard from Naruto. By day three Tsunande started to get suspicious.'Naruto wouldn't just disappear for three days. There must be something wrong! _'Was the news _that _shocking to him? What exactly is in that scroll?'_

Actually Naruto was thinking.; He was thinking about what was in his scroll, what his life was all about , what _really _happened. Thinking about things nobody was kind enough to tell him. _'Of course...' _He was thinking about all the things he found out about himself. He hadn't finished reading the scroll, yet. He was still afraid of change, of finding out, but yet, he wanted to. He wanted to know, but he was afraid. _'Some Hokage I'm gonna be...but, I'd be great if the old man was here. I'm not sure what I want, or even If he somehow came back , I might want to talk to him....All I know is that my mother is out there, waiting....for me to find her.'_

**OoxxOO~FLASHBACK~OOxxOO**

_Naruto trudged home and plopped down on his worn old bed . He sighed and pulled out the scroll, he stared at it and wondered if he should read it. __'Am i stupid? Of course I should!'.__ His hands shook as he examined the scroll. There was a golden cylinder shaped lock binding the scroll together.__ There was a small dial at the side of the main part of the lock. He turned it and the lock sprang open with a hair thin needle that pricked his finger causing a small drop of blood to run from his finger down onto the lock, seeping into the creases and then dissolving._

_The__ scroll lit up in soft white and gold where the inscriptions were, blinding Naruto for a second. Then almost as soon as it began , the scroll fell apart limply, rolling long several inches away from Naruto._

_So this is what Baa-chan meant , heh, very clever...'_

_**xxOOxxOOxx**_

**Dear Naruto ,**

**My son , I am sorry for leaving you like this, all alone. I ****really am ashamed but I have no choice, I must save Konoha and there fore give my life...and your future...You , my son , are the proud heir of the Namikaze Clan. If you were like your mother you might probably be speechless. **

**If you're like me, the rest speaks for itself. **_**Naruto was speechless. **__**'My mother?'**__** He continued to read.**_**'About your mother...well she is a very beautiful person with a kind heart that could compare to an angel's. Her beauty was so much , that the people of her village called her 'Tenshi'(1). She is well known for her power and brash attitude whenever something unjust was going on. She is generally very sweet but not someone you could take advantage of. I hope you turn out like her. From what I know of , because the Kyuubi is nearing she will be taken away to her village. I hope it goes according to plan.(2)**

_**'So...there is a possibility my mother may still be alive!' **__**Naruto paused from reading to think. Okay, so he had just found out that his mother may be alive. What now? He looked back at the scroll, slightly afraid, his world was being tearing apart already , what more could turn his world upside down in there? He had a quick battle in his head and wondered if he should continue reading or just **__**stop now. Ultimately, he chose yes so he went on reading. **_**'After that well you know whats**** going to happen...if you don't ask Sarutobi-sensei as I believe after I die he will be returning as the head of the village. It doesn't matter , whether you're like me or your mother this will be a shock so take a deep breath... You have a bloodline.' **_**For the second time that day the scroll slipped from his hands and his eyes grew wide. His mouth opened as if to say something but no words came out , quite resembling a fish. He couldn't believe what he just read. He wondered why after so many years it wasn't activated , why there was no trace of it, and whether or not Ojii-san knew. He was excited, scared and a little smug.' Well ,well Sasuke-teme you're not the only one with a bloodline limit. You said we were equal before.... but I am more than equal now , I am stronger! ' (3) Naruto was not as dumb as he seemed, and not someone to forget anything that was said against him. Doubts of his power? There should be none. Question his ability? These questions should not be thought of.**_

_**He wanted no doubts or questions whatsoever. He wanted trust. Trust in him and his ability. That is what he thought now and what he always thought. Now , his father's scroll just backed him up.**_

_**He picked up the scroll and continued reading ,**_**'The bloodline limit has no specific name but it is**** called many things ,the most famous name being 'Kaze Metsuki'(4). It consists of three different levels , the first one being identified as "Sora Hikari."(5)**

**In than level you will awaken wings. They shine so bright , they are almost blinding. **_**'**__**Like an angel...'**_** ' They obviously give you the power of flight. This is a useful advantage of course , because if you are fighting someone who is limited to the ground , you will not be. You habitate both the gound AND air making you almost invincible. That****covers the Sora part but the Hikari part comes in in the same way. You should be able to "Feel" of all the chakra around you and you should have the ability to control it and bend it to your will. For example , trees have chakra. With your bloodline you should be able to use the chakra for jutsus and healing. These powers are available only if you are able to awaken the wings , learn to fly , learn to sense and feel the chakra and finally learn to use it. The other two levels will be explained in the next part of the scroll. 'Sora Hikari' is similar to the Byakugan except the Byakugan only **_**sees **_**chakra and isn't able to **_**use **_**it. When you first get your wings and a few times after that it should be a little painful for you.'**

_**Naruto sat back and sighed , just taking in all the information.'I'll just start with the wings and eyes thing and read the rest at another time.' He locked the scroll and put it in his small bedside chester drawer. He knew it was sorta stupid to put it in a place where it is easily accessible , but nobody would come here to steal anything once they saw the outside. 'I live poor what is POSSIBLY there to steal?' **_

_**It's not like they haven' t tried before , but once they saw the empty grayness that was his living room they assumed that the rest of the house was just as empty and besides , what could the KYUUBI- brat have that they didn't already have ten-fold?**_

_**He looked at his clock(6) and saw that it was just past midnight.' Have I been reading that long?' He looked out his window to see the darkness that confirmed his thoughts. He slowly got up and took off his orange and black jumpsuit(7) and went back to his bed. He layed his head down on his pillow and sighed.'Sora Hikari...heh.' , and for the first time in a very long time Naruto went to bed with a smile on his face.**_

**FLASHBACK DONE!! (for now)**

* * *

**READ AND GIVE ME FIVE REVIWES FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER PEOPLE IM ALREADY ON CHAPTER FOUR SOOOOO...YEAH!!**

**(1) - It means Angel!**

**(2) - He means he hopes his wife makes it out of the village in time because if she doesnt he would be preocupied with her and not be able to seal Kyuubi all so good.**

**(3)-Remember in the Valley of the End when Sasuke said Naruto was his equal and they fought? Yeah Naruto didn't have a bloodline back then so now he's STRONGER!! And yes in this fanfic Naruto didn't let his emotions take control and didn't just scratch his headband he gave the PUNCH!! then they both had no more energy was found by Kakashi and blah blah blah...**

**(4)- means Wind Eyes!**

**(5)-means Sky Light!**

**(6) I SAW his clock alarm once and i know they have Televisions...so why dont they have cars or at least microwaves...they have refrigerators...but no computers...weird isnt it?**

**(7) -yeah he changed his jumpsuit already...**

**I have a big surprise next chapter...Awakening of the bloodline...heehee...if you want it get those little piggies out and get me five reviews.**


	3. The Awakening of the Bloodline

Chapter 3.

~Xxooxx00~

Naruto woke up the next morning with an aching body and a sore head. It hurt terribly making it physically impossible for him to _attempt _to turn over. It was the kind of pain that stayed intense no matter how much you wait it out and beg for it to stop. Because he couldn't turn over , he laid on his stomach, and it seemed he had to stay that way until the pain appeased.

He groaned and slowly turned over, he had experienced worse pain and _this_ pain would not deter him but , Oh My Goodness!

Laying on his back was like breaking a bone and have somebody put a brick wall on it and then _sit _on it. It hurt so much he couldn't even see for a moment. He shook his head to regain his senses and sat up , taking his time slowly and carefully less he caused himself more pain.

He stood up and crept across the room and as he passed his mirror he caught a glimpse of his back and was astonished. His whole back was a bright, blood red, and was really swollen.

It was swollen as if he just carried a whole house on his back to Suna and back. The swelling was fresh and raw , probably because of the low quality bedsheets , the landlord provided for him. He was slightly afraid to touch it , with the way it looked.

Naruto reached behind and poked his upper shoulder, hissed and pulled his hand away quickly as if burned. The swelling went from below his boxers to all the way up to the back of his neck, where it stopped as it reached the hairline.

He observed this and had he not been in mind blowing pain he would of thought it kind of cool. He glared slightly at his swollen back , it was making his life complicated not only by the pain but by the fact that as his back was 'sick' or 'injured' , he couldn't train with his full potential , as he usually did and this would cause suspicions to persevere. The only option would be to go to training and act like normal because the King the Ramen knows that when people get suspicious , they get nosy. He knew what he had to do and he knew that standing around wasn't going to get it done. He was rarely ever sick and something like this needed to stay hidden.

He groaned , as he limped to the bathroom....if he could even make it to the training grounds.

~xx00~XoXo~

Taking a shower was more of an obstacle than he would have _**ever **_thought at any other point in his life. The water was freezing cold as usual as the landlord refused to let the water company send hot water to his room, not that they were that willing in the first place. He thought that the coldness of the water would have soothed his burning back , but because it was so raw, it just made it burn worse. He groaned as the water ran down his back , it sort of felt good in a painful way. He stood there thinking that it might help the pain a little bit , but as the water got colder it stung his back all the more.

He sighed. Would his life ever be normal?

~0x0~xx00xxoo~

Naruto stumbled out of his apartment , in a baby blue tee made of a soft silk-ish material and black ninja pants. He couldn't wear his normal attire and though , he _did _try , the rough material of his jumpsuit greatly irritated his blazing back and he just could not handle all that pain at once , so he wore a smooth cotton , vest and put a soft tee shirt over it. He just strapped on his usual ninja gear and holders onto his thighs.

As Naruto stumbled , limped and staggered to the team meeting place , the bridge , the muscles in his back tensed and rippled causing his back to hurt even more. He could not believe this! How the _**hell **_was he supposed to act like he was training if he couldn't even _walk_!

The gods _must _be upset at him for saying that he could handle pain like this , because right now **all** he wanted to do was go back to bed and stay in it. But it was too late. He was already half way there.

~00xxOO~XoXoX~

By the time he reached the bridge , it was all he could do not to just pass out right there, in the middle of the bridge and take a good rest , for all his trouble. He still had no idea why he woke up with his back feeling like someone built a new village on it , he had no idea that this was part of his bloodline awakening , as it seems the bloodline awakens by awareness so that when the clan was still alive when the clan elders thought the young ones were ready to know of their bloodline , according to skill , their bloodline would awaken the next day , but of course , Naruto did not know this.(**!!!**)

When he reached his usual spot on the bridge he sat on the ground , Indian style , laying his burning back on the cool metal of the the bridge railing. As usual , Naruto was the first one there but only had to wait five minutes before Sasuke showed up.

~xoXo~

Sasuke walked to the bridge calmly but as he got closer he noticed that Naruto was not in his usual outfit , was sick and was _**obviously **_not supposed to be here.

'_Once a dobe , always a dobe._' ,he thought. "Usuratonkachi, don't you even know to stay home when you're sick? I thought there was a limit to this kind of stupidity."

"You ...***pant***...bastard...**.**" Naruto got up slowly and seemed to be struggling but when he was on his two feet said, "Even if I'm sick I can still kick your butt!"

"You dobe, you cant even stand straight." And it was true, Naruto was swaying as he spoke and looked like he was about to faint.

Sasuke wasn't fast enough to catch him and could only watch as he fell unto his back and let out an agonizing shout. Kakashi had popped up right about then and Sakura came running as she was close to the bridge already.

Naruto squirmed and rolled onto his stomach to try and ease

the burning pain. It was excruciating. He didn't know how it cot this bad , burning and itching and unbearable. It didn't come close to this sort of pain when he was walking here.

_'Stupid Sasuke , let me fall!'_ His skin felt like it was peeling off , his bones hurt like he broke all of them , his muscles felt like somebody was pulling them and squeezing them , he couldn't find words to describe the feeling. All he could do was to say that nobody would have liked to feel it.

Kakashi , Sakura and Sasuke just stared in confusion at the way Naruto was acting.

"Ahhh!!" Naruto screamed and his teammate's eyes widened when they saw him thrust and jerk, on his hands and knees , looking as if he was having a seizure. Kakashi took some steps closer to Naruto's active figure. "You two , stay back." Kakashi was afraid to touch the boy , in fear that he would make whatever it is was wrong with the boy, worse.

Naruto's hand let go to leave him held up by his elbows , which were shaking and shivering , as if he had a fever. His tee he had taken so much time to pick out this morning , was in for the worse. There were orange sized lumps , moving along the shoulder blades on Naruto's back , going up and down in two straight lines and eventually the moving became faster and they pushed up and across to leave two long , bloody openings on his back and this ripped his t-shirt , it just fell to pieces below him.

He screamed once more and arched his back. The pain was reaching it's climax and Naruto stilled and raised up , allowing two white wing to burst out of his back , glistening and beautiful.

The wings were beautiful , no other words could describe it. Shining bright , covered in a slick , wet , gooey looking substance with a little blood running down them.

The pain in Naruto's back had lessened immensely and when he gathered himself enough he looked up and gasped.

_'W-what the-...! Is that w-what I t-t-think it i-is? My bloodline...'_

Kakashi was in a similar state.

_'Is that S-s-sensei's bloodline ability?!?!?'_

Sakura and Sasuke just stared. Sasuke especially. Kakashi watched as Naruto gasped at his wings and watched as his eyes drooped little by little until he was unconscious and Kakashi picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Follow me." Kakashi ordered , and Sasuke and Sakura nodded dumbly and trailed after him. They didn't register what had happened fully yet , but they pretended in their minds that what was in front of them , obvious and indescribable , had not occurred. Kakashi ventured off , to where he believed Naruto lived.

~OxOxooXX~

Halfway to the area Naruto lived , Naruto himself woke up and looked around. He groaned and turned to look at his wings. They twitched and more blood ran down Naruto's back. It was then that Naruto realized that training his bloodline limit would be much , much harder than he thought at first. If this was just getting the wings , how would he deal with flying , and learning to feel chakra _while _flying , even just fighting an opponent while flying?

"Naruto."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi , whose shoulder he was apparently

riding on.

"Do you think you can walk? You're quite heavy."

"Oh. Y-yeah , Kakashi- sensei! Just let me down easy okay?"

Kakashi was smart enough to take the back route of the village , where no one else walked , so that the villagers won't get suspicious. But now Naruto had to deal with his team.

Naruto looked around , hoping that they wouldn't ask about the wings.

"So...Naruto , what's the deal with these wings?"

No such luck.

Naruto looked at Sakura and opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again , and it happened two more times before sound actually came out.

"U-u-um.....w-w-well....y-you see , t-the thing i-is-"

Kakashi , seeing his distress , decided to help him out .

"C'mon kids , let's leave him alone for a little while , okay? He

obviously has a lot on his plate now doesn't he?" Kakashi winked down at Naruto and he mentally sighed in relief.

_'Thank the Lord of Ramen for Kakashi....'_

~XoXo~

While his students walked , Kakashi trailed behind , thinking , _'I __should have known....I should have expected this, he _is _Sensei's son...It was only a matter of time until- ...no , it wouldn't have happened at all , if not for the scroll...Sensei...what __**do**_ _you have planned for Naruto...and what is it exactly, your bloodline, you never really explained sensei...'_.

Kakashi stopped walking because his students did."What's the hold up, my little duckies?"**(1)**

But his students didn't hear him...Sakura was too busy bombarding Naruto with tons of questions. Sakura in a slightly scared voice said ,

"N-naruto...what is all this?...I mean...I-I thought we were going to your house?...why are we here?"

Sakura gestured out to the surrounding area, the Garbage cans, the homeless people, the drug addicts shuffling around, the prostitutes at the corners, at the side of old buildings, hanging out with the drug addicts. The whole area was gray, much like the inside of Naruto's apartment.

"Sakura...this is my neighborhood , sorry to disappoint."

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were shocked at the loss of the honorific and the slightly cold voice in which Naruto said the statement. He seemed so sad, and ashamed of where he lived.

Sakura never wondered or cared about where Naruto lived. She just lived her life thinking it was normal for everybody to have these things. She lived in a fairly large house in the good side of town, with her loving family. To Sasuke , it was different but with the same sort of principle. Sure , his family was dead but he had a whole mansion to himself. He guessed it sorta mattered to him where his teammate lived. Naruto was living in such a dismal? ....wasn't quite the word he was looking for , but was very close. At the back of his mind, he was mildly concerned, but he paid no mind to that and was consumed by his thoughts.

_'Wings?! The freaking dobe grew wings?! He really is the most surprising ninja. I bet all of this has to do with the damn scroll...I should have stolen it when I had the chance...If I wasn't distracted by Neji's words I would have had it. That idiot is getting stronger and I am still weak, Itachi should just kill me now._**(2) **_W__ith wings Naruto now has an advantage....I have them with my curse seal, but that is dangerous to my health...Naruto's wings won't hurt forever..but mine will...'_

Sasuke grew jealous quickly. Who was this dead last, to grow wings? Who was he, to get stronger everyday while Sasuke struggled? Who was he to smile and laugh and have fun while Sasuke was alone and constantly suffered? Who was he, Sasuke always asked , to get so close to him? To be his best friend , to bring him back from the sinister claws of Orochimaru , to...to actually make him reconsider going after Itachi?

Sasuke squashed these questions as soon as they arrived.

He didn't need friends. All he needed was only to kill Itachi. The only things he needed to feel were hate and the need for revenge. Sasuke focused back to the scene in front of him.

He and his teammates stood there, looking at Naruto , who had his head bent down , a shadow over his face , covering his eyes , radiating sadness , an emotion rarely seen on Naruto's face.

"Naruto...wha-what apartment do you-"

"Six- thirty five."

"W-what?"

"6. 3. 5. Sakura , are you deaf?" Sakura stood shocked_._

_'Why did Sasuke have to take that tone of voice with me?' _**(A/N: Ya'll thought it was Naruto didn't you?)**

"So...Naruto , I believe when we get upstairs we will be getting a detailed explanation to what exactly is going on?"

Kakashi was no fool. He wouldn't let his students know his true thoughts on the subject.

_'I believe when we get upstairs you will be giving me a detailed explanation to your bloodline and it's abilities?' _

Naruto tensed before stiffly nodding. Sasuke and Sakura could feel the slight trembling of Naruto's muscles and wondered if even if they weren't holding on to him if he would make it up the stairs.

**(A/N: I didn't put it in earlier but Sasuke and Sakura had to help Naruto to walk , kay?)**

Naruto...you all right?..."

"I'm fine...just take me up to the room...I'll explain everything..."

Well, he _was_ going to ,that is until, Naruto passed out , once again. It seemed that walking so much after an ordeal like that was too much stress for his body. Sakura struggled to hold him with the sudden weight but luckily Sasuke was holding tight on the other side. She gripped on again , on Naruto's shoulders to avoid the red swelling that , decreased a little but didn't go away

completely.

They ended up carrying Naruto to his apartment. As Naruto , unconscious , started in on a dark , painful dream.

**~00xxooX~**

**My little duckies!! Thank you for waiting!! I've been trying to make the chapters longer, so it took longer! Hows that for an interesting chapter? I'm not trying to whore my chapters out so I wont tell you I wont update till I get reviews. I will beg and say sweetly "Please review? Pretty please with a bunny on top? Give me some reviews, please?**

**/\**

**Reviews make me Happy so look up ''**

**''**

**Just Remember that Every time you don't review Orochimaru eats a bunny. SAVE THE BUNNY WABBITS!!**

**(1)- I love to say that! i call everybody a little ducky! Even my daddy sometimes.(yes I said matter how old I get , Daddy will always be my little ducky.)**

**(2) He should, shouldn't he? Oh how I wish he would!!**

**F.Y.I – The scroll said a little pain , right? Well Naruto had to go through so much pain because the Kyuubi chakra was reacting negatively to the change of Naruto's chakra to adapt to the bloodline ability.**

**(!!!) - I know some of you are like huh?! But you would be surprised how easy it would be to hide a bloodline in such a wide environment, but the were only allowed to use their bloodline on missions and they were only allowed to go on missions when they activated their bloodline so...yeah. **

**Remember, sweet duckies!! (I feel like I'm English...; ) REVEIW OR THE WEE WABBITS DIE!!**


	4. Explanation and Jelousy

**Hey my little duckies THANK YOU FOR YOUR KINDLY REVEIWS!! They make me soo happy , I have failed, this chapter only brushes 2,000 words.I'm sorry but I had big event to go 's over today though.I HAD SO MUCH FUN!!**

**I feel happy so i'll ask a question! give a me an idea of who I should let Naruto fight in the Chuunin Exams!  
**

**Best idea will get any Naruto oneshot of their own! not lemons or limes though.I can't do those very well. Like angsty or fluffy.I await your answers duckies!!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Naruto blinked his eyes open, blurry , scattered images of his cracked ceiling appearing before his sleepy eyes. He shook his head little to chase the sleepyness away. _'I-I'm in my apartment....I guess they dropped me off after I passed out.'_ He knew he was lying on his back, so that means..._'.....My wings are gone as well....' _Where his wings used to be , the two long , thin cuts on his back from before his wings had arrived, angry red as they had just been cut. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes again , still feeling tired and fully ready to go back to sleep, but his eyes shot open again when he heard the rustling and shuffling outside his bedroom. He sat up , wincing as his body was still very sore."W-w-who's there?!"

"Ah...so you have awoken,sleeping beauty?",said Kakashi-sensei as he strolled in the room , his orange book in hand. "Ka-Kakashi-sensei?! What are you still doing here?!!"

"You wouldn't think that we'd just drop you off and leave Naruto,would you?" Naruto hung his head down in shame."Well," Sakura began as she also joined Kakashi and Naruto in his bedroom , "glad to know what you think of us." Naruto looked up slowly, "I-I just didn't think you cared as much...."

Sakura's mouth opened to form a reply but shut when Naruto continued to speak,"I guess you're all wondering what's going on with the wings and stuff , right?" The reply was immeadate."You _**GUESS?!!**_ Let me tell you something Naruto , you were pretty rude to us _all_ yesterday! , you _guess _we wanted and explanation? No, we _**deserve**_ an explanation! , and you want to know what _else_ we deserve? We deser-"

"Sakura!!", Kakashi held up a hand, " Naruto, Sakura's right, I think a little explaining is in order." Sakura's face grew contorted , and she looked as if to barade Naruto some more , but Kakashi gave her a stern look, one that said ,_ If you dont value your tounge, keep talking._

"In that scroll....My f-father's scroll...",He still felt a little uncomfortable with speaking about his father.",I shall tell you, what I saw in that scroll I didn't expect. I expected a little letter with a precious value. Y'know a little info about my mother and my f-father.......maybe revealing about my clan, where I come from things like that, but...", "But?",said Kakashi with a raised eyebrow, although you couldnt see it as it went behind his headband. They were shocked when tears gathered in Naruto's eyes. "I-I was always alone....always,_always_ by myself and nobody cared. They all hated me and wished to dispose of me.......everytime they saw me their blood boiled and they sneered and said wicked things to hurt me, behind my back where they thought I couldn't hear them. I've lived with that my whole life. I didn't complain and I refused to cry and show weakness. I had to live a life that no child should. From birth I've been living life that way. And this scroll suddenly says that......,that everything could have been different! It could have been the complete opposite! I...could have lived...a completely different life...I could have had a family! I do have a family! And they think I'm dead! I-"

"Naruto....what family? I thought you were an orphan....is _**that**_ what was in the scroll? About your family?"

"Yes and No.....There was other things, like my....._bloodline limit_." There was a shocked silence about the stunned expressions on Sakura's face, and although could not be seen Kakashi's as well, his eyes said it all too well. Outside the room, and away from the shocked atmosphere , Sasuke's face was shocked as he was outside the door ever since he heard Naruto had woken up. _'Who has a bloodline limit? Naruto? That can't be possible!! What about the Wave mission? And that time with Itachi? And the Valley of the End!?!?!!! So all those times and his bloodline never activated?! What sort of crap is that?! He's always getting stronger and I keep getting left behind.....Dont tell me that was all in the scroll?! Angel Wings....I must get my hand on that scroll. I am now resolved. I __**will **__get that scroll, surely it will help me defeat Itachi.'_

Sasuke's immeadiate anger hand cooled down from a wild flame to a tamed simmer. He would admit got jeleous easily and intensly.

Sasuke's ears perked up when he heard Kakashi speak again. "Naruto....about your bloodline limit, does Hokage-sama know about it? Does she know about your family? Does she have _any_ idea of what's in that scroll?"

"No, why would she? Unless..."

"Let's go see Hokage-sama before you tell us anything about that scroll....I think she needs to know."

Sasuke jumped away from the door as soon as he heard that. Kakashi and Sakura walked out with Naruto trailing behind. Kakashi walked past Sasuke and said "We are heading to the Hokage's office." But Sasuke wasn't fooled. He could tell by the look in his eye that he knew that Sasuke was listening. On the way out the apartment complex Kakashi let Naruto and Sakura pass through the gate first and stopped Sasuke before he passed. "I know that you were listening outside the door and I felt the spike of chakra. Keep your aggression to yourself, Sasuke. Naruto has more than enough problems to deal with right now and he doesn't need you're jelousy to be one of them." Kakashi said it low enough that Naruto and Sakura couldn't hear. As Kakashi walked off Sasuke felt the tamed simmer boil right back up to it's previous wild flame. '_Everyone always cares about Naruto. Everyone always looks out for him and cares. Why doesn't anyone do the same for me. I'm an Uchiha Aren't I?'_

Sasuke sqaushed those thoughts immeadiatly.

* * *

****

I know right? its soooooooooooooooooooooooo short.I'm sorry , but I had Anime City and all that junk.I went as Shikamaru !! . And I got a Naruto plushie. He's so cute doing the handsign for shadow clone no jutsu!! I was the best Shikamaru EVER!! But alas the excitement prevented me from writing more.I was going to continue but I thought that it was a marvolous place to end it.i could have went on but I dont think I would have found a better place to end but there that AnimeCity is over and I got nons to do I'll write chapter five with 3,000 words. (I hope I can keep my promise...)So wait for the next chapter so its due for maybe next Saturday, knows!! If I feel like it maybe even Monday!!

**Ja Ne**


	5. Confusion and Spying

**Hello, my little duckies!! Thanks for the reviews I got!! I stayed up until 4:10 AM to finish this chapter for you.**

**I love you guys! but my nocturnal stupid mom had to get her hair done and she stole my computer chair! I thought I had 3,000 words before but I had like 2,424 or I had to use stuff from the next chapter in this well. I'm really tired but I can't sleep, weird, huh? Any who Duckies!! I now present to you, by the power invested in me by , ~~= Chapter Five!!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

At the Hokage's office , Tsunande sat forward , elbows on the table, hands clasped together.

'_This whole matter has become a big fiasco, now the SS-class secret that we have kept for so long...may have to be revealed...what to do, what to do?'_

In front of her sat Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi and Sasuke stood behind them. Shizune was beside Tsunande's desk, looking worriedly back and forth between the Hokage and her guests, wondering what they were going to do about this situation.

"Now, Team 7, you came here wondering if I knew the contents of that scroll and the answer is yes, and no." She observed their reactions.

When she was sure that none of them were going to interrupt she went on.

"Some things in the scroll were classified to me , now what I would like to know are what those things are."

Kakashi voiced his agreement , "Hokage-sama we to would like some information. Naruto?"

Naruto looked down and sighed. He looked back up slowly to Tsunande.

"Obaa-chan....." Tsunande's eyes softened and she looked at him.

"So what do you know?" Tsunande sighed and looked at Naruto sternly.

"I know who your birth parents are, I've known for quite some time and," She glared at Naruto a little bit to make sure he wouldn't interrupt and continued, " I was told not to tell you , you were supposed to find out the way you did. I have some pictures of them If you would like, but after this issue is solved. I also know about your family's bloodline limit, but all I know is it's name so if you would enlighten us all about what this **Kaze Metsuki** is , I'm sure we would all be grateful. " She finished with another sigh and leaned back on her chair, looking at Naruto expectantly.

Naruto looked reluctant to say anything but he took a deep breath and began, "Well, My f-father's side of the family has a bloodline limit, as said before one of it's names most popularly used is **Kaze Metsuki. **It consists of three different levels. Or stages you could say. The first is called **Sora Hikari **and that deals with my 'angel wings', I'm supposed to be able to sense the chakra of all living things in the area and use them-" Naruto was interrupted. "Living things meaning?...", Sakura asked. "Living things meaning trees, grass, animals, _**humans**_..."

Sakura looked shocked but was silent after that. Meanwhile, Sasuke was in the back, livid. He was seething, his lips curled , his irritation was clearly very angry, obviously at the current storyteller.

The ANBU's stationed outside, as well as Kakashi and Tsunande, tensed when they felt the large chakra spike. Kakashi sent a death glare at Sasuke. And Tsunande watched him warily. He grew only angrier but took a deep breath to calm down. He turned his attention back to listening to Naruto.

"-and the rest I don't know about, I haven't read the whole scroll, yet. Only thing is I'm experiencing the awakening of my wings. I still have yet to sense chakra or use it."

Tsunande 'Hmmed' and leaned forward onto her desk. She looked to be in deep thought. Sakura glanced over to Sasuke to see him yet again seething.

"Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?"

That brought Naruto out of his gaze and he looked sharply at Sasuke, only to catch his intense gaze right in the face. He looked into his angry black pools of fire and saw not only the obvious fury but the well hidden jealousy as well.

Naruto almost gasped. Was Sasuke jealous? Of _him_? Sasuke, the most popular guy in Konoha? The one who everybody adored no matter how cruel he was to them? The one who had everything _Naruto_ wanted? The _Uchiha_? Naruto couldn't believe it , but there it was, staring him right in the face.

"Well," That broke his thoughts. ",I think that we are done for today, Naruto? Come back and tell me about the rest of the bloodline ASAP.

This is urgent SS-class information were talking about here." She looked at him sternly.

He nodded a little shakily. As he got up with Kakashi and the others to get out of the room Tsunande called him back, "And Naruto?," He did a complete one-eighty to face her. ",I still have the pictures, whenever you're ready."

Her eyes turned soft. ",and take it easy, okay? You've been through a lot this week so rest up because more missions await you!"

Naruto smiled widely and replied,"Sure will 'Baa-chan! Get those A-ranks ready for me!" Tsunade's laugh followed him outside her office.

Sasuke , who was not all that far ahead and heard the conversation, seethed in jealously once again.

'_Why is it always about Naruto? He's even got the Hokage on his side! Why can't it be me?!' _Sasuke grew angrier and stomped the rest of the way out the building. Naruto stood behind , unsure.

_'So he really is jealous of me.......But what do I have that he could get jealous over? He has everything I could ever want and more._ _**I**_ _should be jealous of __**him**__!! I just don't understand....' _

* * *

"Tsunande-sama.....did you feel that?", asked a nervous Shizune.

"What? You mean the Uchiha's chakra? Yes, of course I did. We're gonna have to do something about that...."

"Tsunande-sama, you don't mean _that_ do you?"

"If it becomes a constant problem then yes.......I may just have to resort to **that**. Complete Chakra Lockdown....."

* * *

Sasuke stomped down Konoha's streets as if he was to murder somebody, And by the look on his face, it was probable that, that was exactly what he wanted to do.

He marched down all the way to training ground forty two ; the one Team Seven usually practiced on. He punched a tree as soon as he got there and growled. This constant anger was becoming a problem for him, and his cursed seal would burn when he got to high levels of fury.

_'Is it because of the cursed seal that I get so angry? There is no need for all this anger, it will hold me back! It is useless to run straight into battle blindly!!'_ He growled again and sighed.

"Having a rough day?"

Sasuke turned around swiftly and glared at whoever was talking to him.

"Kakashi-sensei....."

"Sasuke, you really have to learn how to control your temper. Tsk , tsk , tsk ; What would Itachi say if he knew that when he was to fight you , you would only charge blindly at him in anger....."**(1)**

"Aargh!!" Sasuke growled and charged at Kakashi. Kakashi backflipped away from Sasuke as he threw a punch at him. Sasuke made several other attempts to hit Kakashi but he just swayed away , backflipped or used Kawarimi jutsu.

Sasuke panted and glared intensely at Kakashi. Kakashi didn't even look up from his book. His face buried in his book, spoke coldly to Sasuke, "If you want to avenge your clan, you need to up the standards. If you can't even land one hit on me, you will _never_ be able to defeat Itachi."

Sasuke glared , one last time before Kakashi disappeared with a 'Poof!' and some leaves. He growled and punched the ground repeatedly, trying to burn off some of his anger. He panted after a while. He just couldn't understand why he was so damn _angry!!_ It was driving him mad!! He couldn't understand why he got so angry over little things that he would have brushed off before. What happened to his overly confident self? The one that wouldn't get jealous over _Naruto_ for such a silly reason as a bloodline limit. Before he would have thought 'Once a dobe always a dobe' , _Didn't_ he think that before? What was wrong with him?!! He was too deep in his thoughts to notice the faint sting of his cursed seal. He also couldn't notice the blood-red eyes of the Mangyakou Sharingan watching him sternly in the bushes behind him. _'Foolish little brother...'_

Naruto strolled down the streets of Konoha, meaning to go for lunch at Ichiraku's. His thoughts were everywhere. Most of them resolving around Sasuke.

_'Okay so Sasuke is jealous of me ; I know that. I don't know why but...Maybe it's because I managed to stop him from going to Orochimaru? But then I would have noticed it earlier...he has been here for a year already...Or maybe it's--' _

"Ooof!!!"

Naruto flew back to land on the heard a similar cry of surprise from what must be the person he knocked into. Huh? He recognized this voice, it was Hinata, wasn't it?

He sat up, rubbed the back of his head and looked down, to see the person he thought it was. "Hinata-chan! Gomen , gomen!! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Hinata sat up as well and blushed.

"N-naruto-kun....It's alright, I s-suppose it was p-partly my fault as well. G-gomen." Naruto smiled proudly. Hinata's stutter has gotten quite better in the last year. She barely stuttered at all now. It could also do with Kiba's constant nagging for Hinata to toughen up or maybe she was just getting more confident in herself.

"Well anyway, I'm sorry Hinata-chan! I was heading over to Ichiraku's , maybe I could buy you ramen in apology for knocking you down?" Hinata blushed and said quietly, "But I knocked you down as well Naruto-kun-"

"Maa, maa! Never mind such small details, let's go!" Hinata never got a chance to reply as Naruto grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to Ichiraku's. Not that she had any complaints, anyway.

"Hey old man! Two large ramen miso and...." Naruto left off waiting for Hinata to answer. "One shrimp p-please." Naruto smiled widely and nodded. He then waved at someone entering Ichiraku's. "Hey Chouji and Shikamaru!!"

Hinata turned around to see Chouji and Shikamaru entering and taking seats next to them. She wondered how Chouji was going to eat if he was inhaling chips.

She decided to not think about it and said softly with a shy smile and a little wave,"Ohayo Shikamaru-kun, Chouji-kun."

"Hey Hinata-san and Naruto! enjoying your little date?"

Naruto smiled again and Hinata almost fainted. "A d-d-d-date!!"

Old man Tuechi and Ayame laughed along with the young Genin at Hinata's reaction. Naruto sighed happily. Having fun with friends once in a while was good to take your mind off troubles. He sighed again softly so that no one would hear, when his mind drifted back to Sasuke and his jealousy. It was really getting to him now, he'll have to confront Sasuke about it sometime because he couldn't live in peace with those kind of feelings around his 'best friend'.

Meanwhile he'd just have fun with his other comrades. Hopefully he could forget for a little while.

Later that night, at Konoha's most popular bar, 'The Drunken Dragon' , Kakashi and a few other jounins were at the table drinking sake.

"Really, Kakashi-san, you must have a lot on your hands, dealing with an Uchiha , his fan girl and the Kyuubi-kid!!", a random jounin said. Kakashi , too drunk to feel insulted at his student being called Kyuubi-kid, just nodded and took another swig of sake.

Asuma shook his head and sighed. He knew that Kakashi had a hard time but that didn't mean he had to drink himself to oblivion whenever he had a run in.

"Kakashi-san, I think it's about high time you left, doesn't your team have a mission tomorrow anyway?" Kakashi looked at Asuma, sighed and got up. He looked steady at first glance but when he took a step forward he swayed. Asuma jumped up to catch him. "Sheesh....Kakashi-san , I think you drank too much. Do you need help getting home?" Kakashi stared at Asuma for a while and then said, "I will help myself get home, thank you very much." He shrugged Asuma's hand off him and walked out the bar, but this time, he didn't sway or stagger like the drunk man he appeared to be minutes ago. He didn't spare a wave or a glance back to the bar or any of it's inhabitants.

_'Really, he cares to much about his students, he's getting soft. Today, it was because of the Uchiha, last time it was because he found out he was ignoring and neglecting his precious sensei's son. Soon he'll come crying that Haruno has fallen for him or something. Surely, Team Seven seems tough to handle.'_

Asuma looked outside the window to see if he could see Kakashi again. He saw him surely, stopped by a bench. His head in his hands. Didn't he say he was heading straight home? Kakashi is become troublesome.**(2)**

Asuma stared at his drunken comrades and sighed. Going after Kakashi now would be useless.

Kakashi didn't notice the rustling leaves near him, he was too far gone. Because of that he also didn't notice the dark eyes watching him. The same mouth that belonged with those eyes curled up into a smirk. It made it look as if the person spying could burst into evil laughter at any moment. But the figure kept silent. Kakashi held his head in his hands and took a deep breath. Probably trying to stop himself from puking, being drunk and all. The person's smirk slid off his face and his lips formed a frown. He glared at Kakashi. _'It is almost time Kakashi-san. Do you remember me?'_

* * *

**yeaaaah. I didn't know that villains now a days hid in bushes behind their victims. **

**Oh well! :)**

**did you like the chapter? I put a little NaruHina for you. And nooooooo, this will not randomly turn into SasuNaru , can't a yaoi fan girl be trusted? Naruto's just overly concerned in losing his best friend .Hiashi and Neji friendship, huh? That must be strange.**

**(1) Oh NO!! He _did not _just go there! Uh uh! Kakashi smooth.**

**(2) Okay he totally stole Shikamaru's line there.**

**I hope you enjoyed my story. G'night! Or Morning...Review please, it make me happy. The next one might be next Saturday , okay?! Love ya, duckies!!**


	6. The Clashing of Rivals

**OMG!! I am soooooooo sorry!! It is soooo unfair to all of you to have to wait this long!! But so many things came of all I had to go to my Sister's in law's house for a week. (If was really fun though, making me more guilty for having fun while you all wait.) THEN, I had to I had to rewrite this chapter (See the A/N;) I literally started to cry when I realised that I lost the whole chapter. I mean , Seriously, it's like 3,308 words!! When I get on a roll words just spill out of my hands and somehow i manage to get up to 3000 words! When I lost my roll, and had to write the entire chapter was made me realise I should probably copy my chapters so things like this don't happen. Sasuke and Naruto have a clash in this chapter, but I'm not good at all at fight scenes. Can someone, with a good sense of action could give me tips on how to make the fight scenes more exciting? FOR YOUR SAKE!!**

Enjoy! **_AND REVIEW OR OROCHIMARU EATS A BUNNY!!_** :3

* * *

"Hokage-sama, a visitor."

"Huh?...what?" Tsunande yawned and sat up from her desk, quite irritated by being woken up from her nap. "A visitor? Tell them I'm busy or something..." With that she dropped her head back on her desk and closed her eyes. The ANBU Guard nodded and disappeard only to appear again a minute later. "Hokage-sama...", "What?! What is it?!" The ANBU Guard proceeded to tell her quickly bacause a pissed off Hokage is not a nice Hokage to be around. "Hokage-sama, he won't leave, he insists on seeing you...." "Well? Who is this person?!" ".....I believe he goes by the name of Uzumaki-san?" Tsunande's head snapped up and her eyes widened. She didn't expect him to be ready to find out about his parents so soon._ 'Should I let him in? He might not be ready....But it would be his parent's wish that he know about them as fast as possible.'_

"If so.....then let him in."

The ANBU Guard nodded slowly and behind his mask he raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

Two minutes later Naruto walked into the room. He had a smile on his face but when Tsunande looked closer she could see that it didn't reach his eyes. He took a seat on the chair in front of her desk. Still smiling he said ,"Well I'm here for...well,y'know.." She frowned. "Stop doing that, you look stupid." The smile slid off his face. Tsunande got up and walked to a large picture of the previous hokage that was hanging on the wall. Naruto's father. She took the picture off the wall and opened the back of the grand, golden picture frame and pulled out a averege-sized photo album. It was covered in dust and cobwebs but Naruto could plainly see the small photo on front. The album had two people on front, His father and......his mother? He stared at her. Long red hair. Vibrant green eyes that could be mistaken for emeralds. The way they shined even in the photo phased him. It was as if she was right there in front of him. In his dazed state he reached out towards the album, and Tsunande, seeing the state of mind the boy was in placed the book right into his hands.

And waited.

It felt like a whole decade before he looked up from the photo on front, when in reality it had been at most, three minutes. Tsunande didn't like seeing him like this. Vulnerable. It reminded her of the little boy he was supposed to be. This didn't look like the strong Naruto Uzumaki that smiled and fought through his troubles, this looked like the scared, alone Naruto Uzumaki. The one who has just seen his mother's face for the first time in his whole life. The one who was alone all his life and recently found out the cause of his pain was his father. He looked like a sad little child that needed protection from the cruel world around him.

Naruto blew some dust of the cover and the rest he wiped off with the back of his hand. He stared at the photo a little longer._ 'My mother is still alive right? She was from Whirlpool country and was taken away, no doubt to her homeland. Very soon , a mission passing by Whirlpool country will be given. I will make sure Team 7 will be the one to get it.'_ Naruto looked up at Tsunande and requested to leave. "Yeah...sure, just dont push yourself to hard, okay?" "Of course , Baa-chan, sheesh it seems that everytime  
I leave here you tell me that, can't a guy take care of himself?!" This time the smile reached his eyes, so she smiled back. He nodded and walked out the room. Tsunande looked after him.

_'I'm worrying over 's 'll be back to his own self soon enough.'_

In his apartment, Naruto sat on his dismal, moth-eaten couch and properly cleaned the outside of the photo album. For some reason he just couldn't open it before it was clean. It meant so much to him right now, almost more than the value of Sasuke scratched headband, which he still had. When it was so clean the silver outlining the small photo on the front was shining, he opened the album. The first photo was of his father, his mother and Ero-Sennin? Ero-Sennin knew his parents? The photo detailed his mother having an irritated look on her face directed towards Ero-Sennin who was showing off his new 'Icha Icha' novel to his father. His father was looking at the book in a tired way, as if he had seen books like these to many times, which , knowing Ero-Sennin, he must have. The caption at the bottom read, "Jaraiya back from research leave." Naruto smiled and turned the page. He saw similar pictures afterwards, the Sandaime, and Jaraiya were frequent in them. One of them, however, made him stop. It was a photo of his mother and of another unknown lady. She looked identical to his mother, except her hair was a darker red and was shorter. Other than that they could have been twins. Naruto almost thought that it was his mother doing a Bunshin. The caption was at the top of the photo and it read , "Kushina and Yuna, twins , photo competition." And that's exactly what it looked to be because his mother was in a silly models pose and his supposed aunt was doing the same. _'My mother had a twin sister? So that means I have an aunt, as well. Wait, hold on a second.........My father's scroll said that my mother was to be taken away, but he didn't state by who. His mother's other family must have taken her away, and if it was a whole family, that means there must be a record of them in the Hokage tower! I have to go back to Baa-chan's office! Clues to fnd my mother may be there!!'_ With that thought, Naruto closed the album and put it into the same drawer as his father's scroll. He rushed out his front door without locking it again. It seemed that he has been doing alot of that lately. He ran down Konoha's streets, in a hurry to get to the Hokage tower, but a quiet sobbing he heard detered him. _'What?'_ He stopped and looked around. No one he could see was crying, but it seemed like it was coming from the bushes outlining the forest. He wondered why no one else could hear it, why he was the only one who seemed to notice that pitiful sound. There were no other ninja around either, which could explain why. He was wrong , but he didn't know that. He didn't know that even if other ninja were around they wouldn't have heard it because they were different from him.

He ran towards the sound and broke apart some tall branches and he found Sakura, curled into a ball, crying."Sakura-chan? W-what's wrong?!" Sakura looked up at Naruto and sniffed. Tears still running down her face she tried to explain but only jumbled words came out.

"N-n-naruto...S-sasuke,he...he....there'ssomethingwrongwithhim!!" Naruto tried to make out what she was saying. He understood "Sasuke" and "something wrong with him". He didn't completely understand. That's because he wasn't there for what happened.

-----------------_**FLASHBACK**_----------------------

_Sakura walked up to a brusied and battered Sasuke, who was leaning against a tree. "Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?" Sasuke was training obviously, but he definately didn't look tired enough to just abruptly stop. He wasn't bleeding, he wasn't even panting. He was grasping his neck, right where the cursed seal was. His neck was burning him and he was in pain, but he didn't need stupid fangirl Sakura there to witness it. "Go away.I'm fine."_

_"Sasuke-kun, your'e not fine at all!! Something's the matter with your neck....is it the cursed seal? I can help if you want....." _

_"Didn't you hear me? I said 'Go Away!'I don't need anyone's help, especially not yours."_

_"But Sasuke-kun-"_

_"I don't want to hear it! Just leave me alone! Is that too much to ask?!!"_

_"Sasuke-kun, the cursed seal! Please! Let me get help!" And it was true. The cursed seal was spreading slowly up his neck and to his face._

_Sasuke glared at Sakura. "And I told you I dont need any!! You say you love me but you never do as I want!! You say you love me but what do you know about me anyway?!! All you see is my name as the last Uchiha!! You don't care about me!! You dont know my pain, you dont know __**anything**__!!!!" With that he grabbed a terrified Sakura by her arm and threw her , effectively breaking her left hand. She was crying, but Sasuke Uchiha was not one of pity. He proceeded to use a Katon justu. A small one, but it still managed to burn Sakura."Now......Will you Leave. Me. __**Alone**__. Before you regret it." _

_Sakura scrambled up and staggered away, right to the same spot where Naruto found her, leaving a furious Sasuke, the cursed seal continuing to corrupt his senses. Making him feel angrier by the minute and because Sasuke had no idea that it was the cursed seal making him feel this way, festered in his anger, and proceeded to mutilate the poor tree he was previously lying against._

--------------------------_**FLASHBACK**_----_**END**_---------------------

Naruto looked at Sakura's sobbing form and noticed her burnt hand. "Sakura-chan!! Your hand!! Did Sasuke do that to you?!!"

Sakura sniffled and nodded slowly. Naruto paused and thought for a moment. He looked across to the trail of dirt Sakura left behind her when she probably dragged herself to this spot."Sakura...Was Sasuke at the Training Feild?" Sakura nodded again.

Naruto had a determined look on his face when he looked at Sakura and said, "Don't worry, Sakura-chan....I'll talk to him for you."

_'And possibly do something more than talk....'_

----The End.----**(A/N: HAHAHA!!! It's not over....Just to let ya'll has befallen me.I had this whole chapter written out and I was writing more when power went.I lost the WHOLE I had to write the whole thing over, even though I could barely remeber everyword I wrote in the first place....Sigh...the woes of an author.....)**

**-----**

The way Naruto found Sasuke was not a nice sight. Sasuke was repeatedly punching a tree. Not with regular punches, but chakra charged ones. The same filthy, corrupted ,chakra Sasuke got from the cured seal. It crawled up to his face but seemed to have stopped there. He was infesting the tree with it every time he landed a punch. The branches drooped and the leaves dried up. The grass around the tree withered and turned to dust. Naruto was shocked. Was this why Sasuke burned Sakura? His mind was being controlled by the cursed seal? "Sasuke!!!" Sasuke whipped his head around and glared at who ever just called him. Naruto? "Naruto...what do you want....did you come to avenge your girlfriend?" Naruto glared right back at Sasuke. "You Bastard!! How could you do that to your own team mate?! What do I want? I want you to apologize to Sakura-chan!!"

"Well forget it, Naruto. That's not going to happen." Sasuke turned completly around and activated his Sharingan.

"Well, I'll make a deal. Defeat me and I will apologize to Sakura. If not you will confirm to me first.....all about your bloodline limit." Naruto glared more intensly at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-teme.....why does my bloodline matter to you so much?" _'Is that the reason he's been so jeleous of me lately?' _

"What does that have to do with anything, Naruto. Just fight me."

"No. First I wanna know why you've been acting all wierd lately. My bloodline has to do with the fact that you are so determined to know all about it. Why? "

Sasuke looked shocked for a moment, but then resolved to his glare. He ran up to Naruto and attacked him. Naruto could only block Sasuke's random attack. His upper torso was covered with cursed seal chakra so even though the attack itself didn't do much damage, the corrupted chakra did. It burned Naruto's skin, much like the feeling whenever Kyuubi's chakra covered him. It was because of this, however, that Naruto was able to partially ignore it and continue to taunt Sasuke.

"Why Sasuke?," Naruto asked after blocking Sasuke high kick. "Are you afraid of my awesome power?" Another kick, more forceful and strong. "Or....are you _jelous?_"

The attacks stopped, and Sasuke stepped back , panting._ 'Or....are you jelous?'_ The question ecoed in his , he knew he was insanely jelous of Naruto, but to have Naruto himself say it, made it more of a reality. Naruto noticed the look on Sasuke's face and stepped foreward. "What are you jelous of? Really. It can't be my bloodline alone , can it?" No it was mostly because of all the affection you recieve. How you can make lifetime friends where ever you go. Your whole look actually. The brightnes you emit, even from having a dark past. Much Darker than mine, I suppose. But Sasuke would never tell Naruto that.

"It doesn't matter, does it? All you need to know is that, yes I'm jelous of you, but that won't be for long....." Sasuke whispered the last part, continuing the sentance in his mind._ '.......Because soon I will exceed your level and Kakashi's.I'll show you all how strong I've become. And then......I'll show Itatchi.'_

Sasuke turned around and began to walk away from Naruto. Naruto didn't let him get far.

"Why do you always do things like this?!! Push everyone away when we are only trying to help!?!!"

That made him pause. "Because I don't want it Naruto. I dont _need_ it."

"I think that's a lie!! I think that's exactly what you want! I think....I think that's why you're jelous of me....Well, you bastard, we _all_ risked our lives to bring you back from Orochimaru. We all want to be your friends......If you would just let us!! Do you think we don't care at all?!! If that were true you wouldn't _be_ here right now, bastard!!"

Sasuke only looked at Naruto over his shoulder, his Sharingan long gone. "Whether that statement is true or not, it does not diminish the fact that my family's graves scream for thier rest. Do you think they can rest in peace knowing that the one who murdered them is still roaming about , alive?!!"

"No but, Do you think your parents can rest in peace knowing that thier son would live his life an emotionless robot only concerned about ending his own brother's life?!"

"There are more people involved in this than just my parents. My whole family is-"

"But your parents matter the most right?! Your mother and your f-father..they should matter more so..."

Sasuke turned fully around to face Naruto, still a way away from him. "Thier cries will drown in thier satisfaction of thier murderer being dead." With that he walked away. Naruto no longer had any words that could stop him after that. He gazed at his surroundings and at the mutilated tree Sasuke left behind. Soon enough it should fall, Sasuke almost making a hole in the whole training feild seemed dirty now. Stained by the cursed seal's foul chakra. He forgot all about meeting Tsunande.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**TIMESKIP ---TWO DAYS**_

"Yes, with Haruno Sakura of Team Seven injured and Uchiha Sasuke of the same team in the hospital** (1) **, we have no choice but to Send Uzumaki Naruto with another team..."

"Hmm. Team.....Eight? Perhaps?"

"Yes, I believe Kurenai-san will not disagree with that. For this mission will reqiure extra people. After all a journey to the Land of Whirlpool, should be quite dangerous enough, not to mention what the mission entails."

"So, Should I call the Team?"

"Yes,yes. Tell them it's urgent."

"Hai, Tsunande-sama."

Tsunande sat back at her desk. Having Naruto go on a mission so soon...is it a good idea? It has only been two days since giving him that photo album.....

"Tsunande-sama, they have arrived." Ah! Too late...

"So Naruto, you will go with Team Eight, yes? On a mission to the Whirlpool County..."

Hinata's face errupted in a red fire. She almost fainted on the spot. Kiba noticed this and scowled. Tsunande would have continued to speak but Naruto, of course, interuppted. "The W-whirlpool....country....?" "Yes, the Whirlpool Country...Anything wrong with that?"

_'No....Obviously she doesn't know abouth where my mother is from, otherwise she wouldn't have sent me on this mission.'_ He thought to himself them replied ;

"No, nothing of importance." She watched him a little while before nodding and continuing to speak. "Well, the mission entails, going to the Whirlpool Country , where there is supposedly a dark chakra jewel. A reported strong ninja group has allied themselves with some rouge ninjas of Sound, making them a threat to Konoha.

You _must not _let them get to the jewel before you. If so many problems shall arise and you may put your comrades, if not the entire village in danger, is that clear?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!"

"But, Hokage-sama...?" Asked a nervous Kiba, "Yes Inuzuka-san?" "...Why is..._Naruto_ of all people coming with us, no offence I mean. Just wondered, y'know?"

He was no stranger to how close the current Hokage was to the presumed dead-last. He did not want his head chewed off because he offended him in front of the Hokage.

"Inuzuka-san. You seem to have underestimated the abilities of your fellow ninja. Naruto has grown alot both in skill and ability, since becoming a Genin. He was chosen becuase of this." Kiba flinched. "Ah...Yes Hokage-sama." He did not miss the slight irritation in her voice when she addressed him. "You are dismissed. Naruto? Stay behind for a minute please..." "Huh? Oh yes, Baa-chan!" Team Eight was escorted out of the room, by Shizune, who left the room to give the two privacy.

After a while of looking at Naruto, Tsunande finally spoke. "So, Naruto, you sure that nothing is bothering you about this mission?"

"Yes of course, Baa-chan." She could almost smell the lie. She nodded her dismissal, and sighed when he exited the office. What would it take for Naruto to be more open about these sort of things? She shook her head, he would come around, sooner , if not later. Naruto on the other hand , worried about the mission and Tsunande's suspisions.

_'If only she knew......but, if she did....would she stop me?'_ Naruto continued his musing all the way back to his apartment,too shocked to do anything else.

* * *

**Not much to say at the bottom, said most of it at the top. THIS IS FOR ALL OF YOU WHO WERE TOO LAZY TO READ IT AT THE TOP!! I am not GOOD at fighting scenes. Could someone , with a good sense of action give me tips to make it more interesting, FOR YOUR SAKE, lest you die of boredom from my bad fighting scenes. **

**(1) - Chakra Overload. Or right after walking away from Naruto. I had something else in mind but , like I said, I lost it when I had to rewrite this chapter.**

**READ AND REVIEW OR OROCHIMARU EATS A BUNNY!! OR A FAMILY OF BUNNIES!! SAVE THE BUNNIES!!**

**(And if you don't like bunnies, imagine them as kitties or puppies, hell, even MONKEYS, just imagine Orochimaru eating them. :3 )**


	7. Trial and Rejection

**RIIIIGHT!! So duckies, what's up?! I know that I haven't updated in a while and I apologize.I was working hard to mkae the chapters longer for you but I cant seem to go on after 3,900 or so words.I will make next chapter LOOOONG just for you. Also I've noticed that the number of views and reviews of my story has decreased each my writing skill decreasing? Or is my story just not interesting enough? IS MY WRITING SKILL DECREASING? OR IS MY STORY JUST NOT INTERESTING ENOUGH? I'm I lose my writing skill? PLEASE DONT IGNORE MY CRIES OF HELP!! ITS REALLY DISHEARTENING WHEN THINGS LIKE THAT HAPPEN.I'M GETTING TO THE POINT WHERE I MIGHT DISCONTINUE THE WHOLE THING!! LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS TO LET ME KNOW YOU CARE!!**

* * *

--

As Naruto was contemplating the things that could happen on the mission, which according to the scrolls Tsunande delivered via Chunnin, could be alot. The Land of Whirlpool, was considered a trading spot, before the great war that dimished it down to a wasteland. It was partially rebuilt of course , but not to the great beauty it was before. Of such a place, many people searched the old war grounds, looking for valuables that may have been buried in the confusion. Of course, a chakra jewel this powerful was being searched for. By people who wanted the power that came with it, and what such power meant. It meant the could restore the Land of Whirlpool as thier own, and because of the sort of people seeking the jewel, it wouldn't be a happy trading place,anymore. The Land of Whirlpool had it's own fair amount of ninja.

There were two Acadamies in the Village, and they did partake in the Chuunin exams, where ever it was held. But the numbers fell as from the great war. There was only a minute amount now, ranging to around fifty-eighty compared to the vast amount other hidden villages had , this was barely enough to fight in a war Konohagakure had more that Seven hundred ninja at it's command! This is why, Naruto assumed, around the time the war began and the length of time ago, since it passed , that his mother must have been around eight - nine when the war ended.

Her family was a ninja family as he saw in the photo album, and a good amount of them must have died in the war, which gives a further reason why she could have been living in Konoha.

If she was in The Whirlpool Country, he would find her, as he knows of no other place her family could have been associated with to take her there. If so, he would find out when he went on the was impatient to go on this mission , impatient to find his mother, if not, traces of her. He would have to wait, though, as the mission would not start until tomorrow. He spent the night packing and going over the mission and a map of the country. If any other ninja saw him, they would be surprised, for they had never seen such a Naruto, so serious about a mission. They did not know, of course that this mission was like life or death for him. When memorizing the paths and shortcuts they could take, he looked at his clock. The neon green numbers blinked teasingly.

'Twelve o' clock, Twelve o' clock!'.

_'If it's midnight already, then it would be no time until the mission...I need sleep, to calm my brain down...'_ He rolled up the scroll, detailing the mission and the map, as well. He changed out of his Jumpsuit, preferring to sleep with just his vest and boxers alone. He laid his head down, trying not to think about the mission. He thought he would never get to sleep, but only gazed in shock at the new numbers flashing on his clock, 'Five Thirty! Five Thirty!'

--

_**THE MORNING OF THE MISSION**_

Naruto trudged along to the village gates, ignoring the whispers following him.

Really, if they knew the Fourth was his father, they wouldn't dare speak about him in such a manner. Alas, they did not, so he would just have to deal with it. For now...

He neared the village gates and stopped. Was he the first one there? His question was answered when he saw Kiba running up to him panting , and calling his name. "Naruto!! Naruto!! Damn, *pant* ...You walk fast for a dobe..." Akamaru was snoring in the front of his jacket.

"Yeah..." _'Well, sorry for being a dobe, Kiba!' _

"Where's Hinata-chan and Shino?" Luckily, Kiba didn't notice the irritation in his voice._ 'I'm probably to much of a __**dobe**__ to be irritated...'_ He was brought out of his thoughts by Kiba speaking, "Well, Shino's probably on his way and Hinata is...oh look! There she is! Hinata!!

" Hinata, who was just coming up to them, looked up at her name being smiled as she saw Kiba and blushed as she saw Naruto. Naruto labeled her 'wierd' in his mind for doing that, as always. Hinata, who was wearing her usual clothes , had her hair up in a pony tail having grown it slightly longer. Naruto waved and gave her a bright smile upon having her catch up with them. She blushed again, acting 'wierd'. It was barely five minutes before Shino and Kurenai showed up.

"Well," she addressed her team and Naruto, "Ready to go?" Everyone nodded at her, and she proceeded in going over the most important details of the misson again. Naruto was barely listening, having memorized it the night before. "...and then we should- Hey! Naruto! Are you even paying attention?!" Kiba snickered, and Hinata blushed, yet again. Kurenai bared no ill will, towards Naruto. She didn't care really.

About him or what was inside him. He was just another child, with a little potential to be a ninja. She did not know of his heritage, or about his bloodline. She passed him off as a orphan from some clan wanting to become Hokage, for a silly reason such as acknowledgement.

"Uh...h-hai..." She he didn't know the layout, it was his own fault. At least he could follow one of us. "Anyway, that's all there is to it. Let's go!" They nodded and began to walk away from the village.

--

Even though Naruto was intense about this mission, he was bored out of his mind. He even began to count how many small brown rocks with holes in them, on the dirt path they walked.

If Team Eight knew what he was actually doing, they would label him crazy (Except Hinanta :3) , but hey,three hours of walking alone could do that to anybody. Naruto couldn't see anymore rocks like those he was looking for and decided to strike conversation. "Ne, Ne, Kiba! Are you excited about this mission?"

Kiba looked across at Naruto, his left eyebrow twitching a little. Obviously three hours of non-stop walking bothered him too. "Yeah...I guess..."

"Really? This mission really excites me!! It seems really important right? , so we should try hard not to mess it up!" Kiba growled. "Speak for yourself. You're the only dead-last here." With that Kiba moved away from Naruto, preferring to stand closer to Shino, who was promptly ignoring him. Then again, when did Shino really ever _not_ ignore someone?

Naruto sighed. So much for striking a conversation. Why did everyone have to be so negative? Couldn't Kiba just talk to him with out getting all pissy? I mean, really. He wasn't the only one insanely bored by this mission so far. It wasn't fair to take it out on an innocent bystander.

**( Innocent, maybe. Bystander? Not so much. )**

Hinata looked at Naruto, wishing he would come talk to her. It wasn't the first time she had been on a mission with him, but this time was special, because previously before, they had went on a kinda-sorta date. She blushed. It was so embarrassing!

"Hmm? Hinata-chan? Are you alright? Is the sun getting to you? Here, let me check.." Naruto went up close to her and touched her forehead. "...that's wierd...are you sure you're ok?" Hinata blushed harder. "N-no...I-I'm fine, Naruto-kun. Don't worry about me." Naruto smiled at her. She would never get all angry with him, even _if_ she was bored to tears. She was too nice. "So, Hinata-chan, are you excited about this mission? I sure am!" Hinata nodded and stuttered a yes. Kiba watched from afar. Getting a little angrier by the minute._ 'Damn that Naruto! He's always takes my chances with Hinata...'_

--

After finding a suitable spot --in the forest they had started traveling through (as a shortcut)-- they set up camp. By the position of the sun it was around six in the evening. By the time they finished setting up , hunting and gathering food and eating it , it would be well over eight at night. All shinobi knew that walking down an unfamiliar path at night, was the most foolish thing, one could do. They settled down and organized for the night watches. Surprisingly, Hinata was first. Kurenai reasoned that it was becuase this early in the night, not much would occur and she left the harder parts for the guys. For them to stay up later in the night. When it was darker. Becuase that's when all the dangers come out.

Hinata sat quietly by herself , her Byakugan activated though it was not needed. It was probably just around nine at night. She switched over with Kiba at nine forty five. She looked over at his tent. Hearing loud snores she just turned away and sighed. Night watches were so boring. She was forbidden to bring a scroll or any other kind of self entertainment because she would be distracted. And that, would defeat the whole purpose of night watching. With her Byakugan off, now she just watched over her team mates. She had to do well on this mission, to make her self more confident. To impress Naruto and to, maybe, impress her overbearing father.

The time spent musing was short however as the timer in Kiba's tent went off , telling him that it was his turn to watch. Hinata switched places with him and went in her tent to sleep. As the hours went by and people switched, soon, it was morning, but nobody ever noticed the pairs of eyes watching _them_.

--

It wouldn't be long until the Team plus Naruto would reach thier destination. If it weren't for the fact that they to stop to rest they would have been there already. That's why it was extremely unfortunate that an iterruption had to occur right before they arrived.

Naruto was slowly counting up the minutes until they arrived. Ever since Kurenai had informed the group that they would reach soon , Naruto was strangely quiet. It was unusual for someone who was yapping their mouth off just ten minutes before. Kiba stared at Naruto curiously.

_' Is the dude bipolar or something? He's acting really strange...'_

Naruto, on the other hand was too busy counting up the minutes before they arrived, so he didn't notice Kiba watching him. He also didn't notice the others watching him as well. Hinata in worry, Shino in pure curiosity, not that you could tell , and Kurenai in a mix of all three. She guessed that it was just becuase of the approching time of action. She checked her watch. In thirty to forty five minutes, they would be there in The Whirlpool Country. She told the group this. Naruto's attention spiked up and he looked stangely nervous. A very weird turn of events that had Kiba thinking that he really _was_ bipolar. Naruto's heart started to race. _'Soon,'_ he thought _,'...very soon...'_

--

"...Ruki-san!, Ruki-san!" A young girl, around the age of nine was running down a dark hallway seemingly made of dirt. It resembled a cave , the way it bended outwards and the ground was cracked and sandy. She turned around in circles, searching for someone in the wide dirt path. She was starting to panic by the look on her face. Her breaths coming faster. She called the name again. This time, getting a response.

"Makia-chan? What's the rush? Is anything wrong?" She turned around,and sighed in relief. She found her.

"Yes!!, It's..." The young girl , now identified as Makia, looked up at the older girl. She was very beautiful, with wide emerald eyes and aurburn-red hair. No older than fifteen, she stared at Makia, who was identical in features of the eyes and hair. In fact, almost everyone you could find around that area had the same features. So, it was only natural to assume that everyone was of one clan, which was true.

"It's what? What's the matter?"

Makia looked lost for a minute ,a deep flush of having run for so long on her face. She took a deep breath and spoke again.

"It's him! The lost one! The Mistress's child!"

"What?.."

"Yes!! He has returned! Naruto Uzumaki! The lost child of the Mistress!!"

And Ruki gasped. Oh she would have to tell Lady Yuna. This matter could not be left alone!

--

_**Meanwhile...**_

Naruto and the group had stopped for five minutes so that they could relieve themselves. Naruto and the guys went one way while Kurenai and Hinata another. Walking through a forest was useful in this way. Bathrooms all around.

Right as Naruto was about to unzip his pants, two men appeared before him, shocking him , Kiba and Shino. "Hey! What the hell?! Who the heck are you?!" Kiba was ranting off his mouth at the two guys but Naruto was in a shocked silence. They had red hair and green eyes, even though their other features marked them as not related at all_. 'They're just like mother...' _Naruto seemingly drifted off in a daze, while Shino was observing. The two did not seem so dangerous, just surprised. They seemed more like messenger men. They were not enemies , but then again , these two men were not allies, either. Shino got into a fighting pose and quietly asked, "State your business and who you are."

The men nodded and replied with, "We have come for Uzumaki-sama, we have our business with him." Naruto was shocked."W-what?! What business?! I-I..."

Shino nodded and spoke , "I understand. However, he is our comrade and because you are not allied with us we cannot trust your word, whether it is good business or bad business...Therefore, I cannot allow you to deal your business with him."

And Shino struck. With an army of his faithful insects he ordered them to charge and the two men, yet to be identified , dodged. Kiba was still ranting up until the point where he saw Shino attacking. That's when he woke up Akamaru , who was , til now in Kiba's jacket sleeping. He began attacking as well. Naruto still half dazed, after putting together the pieces of the puzzle that told him that they were related to his mother.

"Naruto!!", Kiba shouted, "Aren't you going to fight back?!" The two men dodged each attack wonderfully. Like graceful dancers they were. Not even their clothes were ruffled despite the movements they made to dodge. "Uzumaki-san! Please come with us! We have much to say!!" Naruto found himself trying to speak but couldn't. His mouth opened and closed. He was between a rock and a hard place.

Choose to go with these people or stay with his comrades...could he trust them? Were they for real? He wouldn't be able to take it if his hopes got up so high and then suddenly crashed to ground. He could chose option one, seeing as he wouldn't know until he tried. He could be missing out on a grand oppurtunity. "I-I...I'll go!!" "What?! Naruto!!"

The two men just nodded and grabbed both of Naruto's arms. In all the confusion Naruto found himself struggling to move. He know the two men were holding his arms but what was up with his legs? He looked down and saw Shino's insects wrapped around both of his feet , up. His lower torso was covered with Shino's bugs. Shino just looked at him, as if asking a question. Naruto nodded. the men saw the exchange and thought the worse, so without questioning, gave Naruto a sharp chop to the back of his neck, successfully knocking Naruto out.

--

When Naruto awoke , it was to was the kind of unnerving darkness that one would usually associate with horror movies and nightmares. It was the kind of darkness that had you imagining wild creatures of the dark. The kind of darkness that told you that those creatures were real , and for Naruto, it was a possibility.

He heard some voices in the dark, obviously they haven't noticed he was awake. Weren't they those guys that said that they had business with him? Was this it? He was going to get up, but felt restraints on his legs and arms._ 'What kind of family reunion is this?!'_ He struggled for a while , but realizing he couldn't get out and that the people outside the room arguing would probably hear him , he laid still, listening.

--

"...you fools! You imbiciles! Why have you brought him here?! What are you trying to do??"

"We are sorry Lady Yuna, it was a request from Lady Ruki!"

"You should learn to listen to the gaurdian , not the child!! Do you realize the consequences of your actions?!

--

Naruto was getting more confused as they continued to talk. What were they talking about? Him , supposedly.

But , didn't they say they had business with him? Did they do something they weren't supposed to? And why was he being treated as a hostage , by his own family?!"

--

"Lady Yuna, I apologize deeply, but with the panicked tone Ruki-sama spoke with we had no choice!!"

--

Lady Yuna? He hadn't catched that confirmed was one thing to have a gut feeling, it was another thing to know that the feeling was Aunt was out there arguing with some one, probably the two men that brought him here, about him, and she obviously didn't want him did that mean? Naruto thought that they would welcome him back with open arms, had he found it seemed that yet again, he was rejected.

--

"What kind of reaction would Mistress Kushina would have if she saw him? You know what she has been through in_ that _accident!!"

"We-we.."

"You probably didn't think about fools, leave my seeing you makes my blood boil and my heart ache."

"Y-yes, Lady Yuna!"

--

What kind of reaction would his mother have if she saw him? Maybe his Aunt might not like him, but his mother? What's going on? Naruto did not get to continue his thoughts as the door of the room he was in , opened. He looked over to the new light in the previous dome of darkness and saw the figure of what he assumed to be his Aunt_. 'Sure doesn't feel like my aunt after what I heard...'_

She walked into room and looked at Naruto. She had no trace of emotion on her face. Her eyes locked with his and she just gazed at him with a certain look in her like she wanted to do or say something to him but there were restraints.

"Hello."

One hello? Was that all she had to say to him after all that?

"Hey."

He replied back cooly, as if her presence didn't bother him. Really, he surprised himself!

"How long have you been awake?"

It was a question but it was said so uncaringly it sounded like she was asking some stranger, what the time was.

"Long , who are you anyway."

Naruto decided to play the dumb idiot he was used to playing. He wanted her , herself to say it and explain to him what in the hell was going on.

"My name is Yuna Uzumaki, of the Uzumaki clan. No need to introduce yourself, I know who you are already. I also know that you knew who I was. I do not appreciate schemes, Naruto-san."

Naruto nodded and looked at features really were identical to her sister. If he didn't know she was his aunt , he would have screamed 'Mother!' to her. He stared as she went over to a stand , one that he hadn't noticed was there in total darkness. She pushed a small button and the cold metal restraints on his arms disappeared into the metal slap resembling a bed. She pushed another one , and the ones on his legs disappeared as well , then , she pushed another button and it made a metal restraint appear out of the table and slip over his mouth, disabling his speech and keeping his head facing the roof.

"Now listen up. I will not say this more than once. You may know, I am indeed your aunt. Another thing you may know is that after your birth , you mother was brought here by us. What you may _not _know is that your mother has only bad memories of the time before you were born."

Naruto's eyes widened. What was that supposed to mean? His mother looked pretty damn happy in the photo album!

"These memories , however, are not real. She was lost and captured by rouge ninja for a total of a week. We searched high and low for her.

When we found her she was a mess. Unfortunately , the people who captured her, knew of the sealing of Kyuubi and knew that she was your mother, and hated her _and _ you. Therefore , they tortured her, and Kushina being weak, due to your birth being so recent, couldn't defend herself. They used many a genjutsu, and messed with her mind. They put much evil into it.

She was made to believe that you , Naruto Uzumaki, was the demon reincarnated and that she herself was the monster that gave birth to it. She hated herself for it and it continued for _five _years after hates you."

Naruto trying to absorb this, gasped at what she said. His eyes windened and he grasped the binding covering his mouth. He wanted to say something, but Yuna just turned a dial to increase the pressure of the binding ontu his face.

'_What do you mean she hates me, you crazy woman?! Tha-...that can't be...'_

Yuna just continued speaking. "I don't think I bear any ill will towards you. But my sister has suffered becuase of you, and though I know it was not your fault , I must refrain you from seeing my sister. I am sure you can complete your mission and go back to Konoha with your friends.

Don't you see? This option is for the best."

_'It's not for the best at all! This is utter crap!! I can't just give up here...I've come too far...'_

"So Naruto-san...you will be sent back to your mission as soon as possible. Unfortunately , we have a difficulty in security. You shall be able to leave in about two days or so , though , so don't worry. You will be gaurded because even if you have the Uzumaki blood running through your veins , you are still a danger to us." She undid the bindings on Naruto's mouth. "Well, then, Good Night."

Naruto just stared at the space she was just moments before. Although there were no more bindings, he still felt trapped. So after all he went through these past couple of days, and his hopes rising so high , he could feel the heat of the sun, it was all for nothing. Now he was to go home, and live his life the way it was before.

Alone.

Always alone.

It was painful. And lonely. And he was not going back now that he knew that there was freedom.

He was going to stay here for the two or three days, and he would find out as much as he could.

He had packed the photo album in his backpack, hoping that if he found his family they could look at it together. It wasn't so.

Naruto was going to stay he _**was**_ going to see his mother.

**I'm sorry duckies, for the little meltdown I had there.**

**I was freaking out a bit. Y'now pressure and then you find out that your story is getting less popular by the chapter. I can't help but freak out. I am the kind of person who doesn't have that much self confidense. I need to constantly be told that whatever I did was good enough. 'Nice chapter', 'Keep up the good work!' or may even a 'Update soon please!' will be the little things that really make the story worth writing so PLEASE leave me your thoughts on it. I most probably won't discontinue the story, but still five reviews a chapter could work. **

**Read , _Enjoy _and then REVIEW (or the plot bunnies will eat me.)  
**


	8. Secrets Revealed

**Now I know you all are gonna hate me for I take ages to update and then the chapter is short and for the icening on top of the cake, the chapter is boring (or so I think) The next chapter is a big deal so when I update you just GOTTA read things I got planned.....Oh right! this chapter has got lots of facts that put this story together like peanut butter in between two slices of bread.*Le **

**gasp* at the end of this chapter and dont skip down to read it because I said that becau**

**se you will disappionted(maybe)**

**Anywhoosles my duckies, read and enjoy!!  
**

* * *

Naruto awoke in the same room he was in last night. He did not try to escape or try to find his mother immediately. Those actions would be futile he knew. He stared at the ceiling, not seeing much as it was still dark. His mind kept resounding around what his aunt told him before she left the night before.

_'She hates you. She hates you. She hates you.' _It was like a broken record in his head. He clutched his head and groaned. Irritated by the fact that, the broken record had somehow managed to give him a pounding head ache. He sat up and willed the head ache to go away, which was not doing anything at all to help him. It was not the words that were giving him the head ache. It was the fact that his bloodline screamed as there was so many with chakra and blood like his own. It seems that firstly, the chakra sensing would come at his own first, which was why it hadn't been noticed before because all ninja unconsciously sense their own chakra. The pain was so blinding he could practically _see _the chakra. Wait a second. He _was _seeing chakra! It was not his own because his was tainted. Stained with Kyuubi's chakra, instead of a sky blue it was a dark navy, almost purple. This chakra he was seeing _was_ light blue, it was also in small wisps. It was as if, the chakra was smoke, the way it poofed about the room. And just like smoke, again, it evaporated into thin air. Naruto just stared at the spot where the chakra was a moment ago. Was it his aunt's chakra? This was another part of his bloodline limit, right? He wasn't to sure. With the way he was feeling now, all of that could have been a simple mind trick.

He felt disappointed, shocked and just plain sad. He was border lining depression, with the way things were going.

_'Hm? Is my aunt coming back? Or is it someone else?'_

The footsteps of the person were heavy and instead of a lighter _'clack' sound_ a woman might make, it was the opposite.

Were they coming to check on him? He was planning to sneak out to find his mother; he couldn't do it if they came to check on him every five minutes!

"Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto looked towards the door at the person who called him. It was one of the men from before. He looked ragged, as if he just ran a good 10 miles, which, for a ninja, was nothing. So, apparently, he wasn't a ninja, at least, he wasn't a good one.

"Yes..."

He looked around the room, as if looking for something.

It was obvious that he didn't find, whatever it was he was looking for, by the way his shoulders sagged and his eyes dimmed.

"Well, Yuna-sama, has requested your presence in her office. She requested, es--especially for you to be discreet in getting there. It is right up this hallway on your left.", The man moved to the side so that Naruto could see the hallway behind him. It was a deep red, almost like blood. The walls had golden linings and the ceiling was abundant in golden stripes and designs. It was a beautiful hallway, really, but knowing that the reason he was being asked to go through it was anything but pleasant, it changed from a red carpet to a wooden plank.**(1)**

",...and you mustn't forget to knock three times to let her know that you are entering, it is a special requirement."

"Yes, I understand." _'No, I don't. What does that mean obaa-chan _**(2)**_, want to confess to me now, that the villagers actually like me and that ramen is actually an antidote for sanity?'_

"So, Uzumaki-san she requested you be there immediately after receiving this message..."

"Ah, yes! I-I'll leave now, down the hall to the left right?" Naruto said while slipping of the bed and stretching his tired muscles.

He ran past the man and straight into the hallway. The guy just turned over his shoulder to look at him then walked off, shaking his bright, red head.

"_What?! _What do you mean two guys just up and took him?!"

"I say it as it is, Kurenai-sensei. These two red heads popped outta nowhere and took Naruto, although, for Naruto, it looked like it was a struggle for him to decide whether or not he wants to go…"

Kurenai glared at Kiba and Shino, with Hinata at her side, a scared, timed look on her was extreamly worried about Naruto. It seemed to her that it was a rather interesting topic they had put forth for Naruto to make him actually hesitate to stay with his precious persons. She decided to add in her two cents.

"_What?!_ He couldn't decide if he wanted to go or not? Kiba, are you sure that they aren't his friends or something?"

"Nah, that couldn't be it, he was as surprised to see them as much as we were, in fact he-"

"U-um, K-kiba-san, e-e-xcuse m-me…"

"Hm? Hinata? What?"

"Did t-those people say a-anything to you a-all? Like what t-they w-w-wanted?"

Kiba scratched his head in thought, twisting his face in slight discomfort. He shook his head no and looked across to Shino, for an answer or simply a person to agree with him. Shino just looked across to Kurenai and said in his soft, deep voice, "Sensei, I believe they insisted they weren't enemies but were sent, probably for him, by their leader maybe. I did ensinuate self defense but they got away before I could-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. They _attacked_ you?!?! Kiba-kun, you couldn't mention this important piece of informat- "

"They didn't attack us, they just grabbed Naruto, we _had _to retaliate, or else they would have tak-"

"But they still took him, didn't they?! He's still gone, isn't he?! How are we gonna go back to Konoha without him?! This is a simple B-rank mission! He could be dead now, it's been a whole two days! Do you realize what they could be doing with him , right about now? If he's not dead, they are probably squeezing information about Konoha, out of him!"

Kurenai was breathing heavily now, her face worried. Hinata stood next to her, upset and

"Sensei we-….were going back to the place where Naruto was kidnapped…"

Kiba walked off into the forest again, Shino nodding at

Kurenai and trailing after him.

Naruto sighed and looked about. He wasn't really looking forward to seeing his aunt, so he very well figured that he could take his time to get to her office. He studied the designs on the ceiling as he walked. They were _so _familiar....he just couldn't remember where he saw them. After reaching a fork in the hallway, he heard voices, from the right hall.

_'What do you __**mean**__ he's alive and well?'_

_'I meant __exactly__ what I said!'_

_'So you mean to say that not only is he alive, he's in the compound as well? In this very building?'_

_'__Exactly__, you do know what this means right?'_

_'Oh I know exactly what it means._

_It means....'_

Wait! Wait a second! What does that mean? Where are those two women going?

Naruto, being a sucker for unfinished tales, looked to follow them.

The fact that he had to meet his aunt momentarily slipped his mind.

He was intrigued, not clever enough to put together that they were probably conversing about him.

He creeped along the wall following the shadows ahead that marked his targets.

He listened closely to their conversation while tracking them, trying to figure out who they were talking about.

_'Well, you know what happens when the mistress find out, right?'_

_'Wait, the mistress? Who says she's going to find out? Do you assume that Lady Yuna would let this matter slip out of her control?'_

_'I do not assume, I know._

_If he really is, the Mistress' son, he would probably be wild like her and find some way to disrupt Lady Yuna's plans, no matter what they are.'_

Wait a second. They were talking about him?

_'Well, we __are__ going to the Mistress, act as if you know nothing , and do __not__ try to warn her husband of her previous child being around, the whole issue has been kept away from them, since the Mistress has had part of her memory erased.'_

Naruto stopped. Frozen with shock at the revelations that had been revealed to him. Husband.......Memory erased........_Previous _child....The thoughts from those words raced through his mind so fast he couldn't process them.

_'My mother married again?! Couldn't my aunt have been as kind as to tell me that my mother is another man's wife?! Not only that, but her memories were erased?! Previous child.....must mean that my mother had more children with this new 'husband' of hers meaning that I have brothers or sisters....'_

Naruto held his head and groaned. He couldn't handle this. This was a strain on his emotional being. He slid down to the floor and held his head in his hands. He should just give up and wait out until he was allowed to go home. All this...pressure, he just couldn't take it, especially if it resulted in nothing.

_Clip Clop_

What the hell? What is that?

_Clip Clop Clip Clop_

'_Oh! Kuso, someone's coming! I've gotta hide, but where?'_

Naruto looked around, desperate to find a place to hide, the person, whoever it was, was coming closer and walking faster. He needed to hide, if his aunt tied him to a table like a hostage, what will these _other_ people do with him if they found him? Especially if they were guards.

He spotted a tiny opening on the wall opposite him; he crept over, trying to be as quiet as possible. He was a ninja, so of course, this was easy. He pressed against it, confident that there was a door here possibly. The crack traced him further down the hall, where there wasn't a door, but a window.

_'It's better than nothing!'_

He pushed the window upwards, to see if it was locked. Surprisingly it wasn't. He pushed more to open it completely. He crawled through and growled. It was a tight fit, but at least he could go through. He shut the window and looked around at the other side of where he was. The window led to another room, a very small one. It wasn't as extravagant as the hallway. It was more refined. A gray carpet and a cracked, dry cream ceiling. But in the dark, everything was gray. The walls were bare, no paint. Just the original buildup with cement and wood. Naruto walked over to the white door and was about to open it, but he hesitated. Who knew what could be on the other side? He could be walking in on some guard meeting place and might be accused of spying, because it already seemed that they didn't like him , much less trust him.

He held the doorknob for a few seconds more, then pressing his ear against the door. With his advanced hearing, he should be able to hear if there was a threat behind the door. He heard quiet breathing. It sounded like just one person, so he threw caution to the wind and opened the door.

"_M--m-mother?!"

* * *

  
_

**CLIFFHANGER!!! HOW DELIGHTFUL DUCKIES!!! Thank you for trying to cheer me up, it worked!! I never knew you cared!!!!!!! Jk! Sooooo? How was it? Boring? Interesting? Confusing? (If it was all of these three, you need to re-read from chapter one) I hope you like it!! I worked hard! ALOT of freaking work from school had robbed my mind of all creativity.**


	9. Ying and Yang

**Hey!!! How's it going? What's up? How are you? Okay okay! Ya'll must be pissed off at me , taking so long to update , but as is life , can't control what happens can you? Hee Hee~! **

**

* * *

  
**

Tsunande paced the room in pure worry, agitation, anger and a whole other lot of emotions that she didn't even want to go into. First there was the whole issue of the scroll, Naruto's parents , Sasuke and now they say that Naruto has been abducted by some strange ninja.

"Inuzuka, Aburame , tell me; what did these people say the wanted and what did they-" Tsunande paused as a thought suddenly occurred to her. She remembered something. The Uzumaki clan was tricky indeed. "Inuzuka, Aburame, their hair, what color was their hair?" Kiba, hearing the urgency in her voice, replied immediately , since Shino seemed not to feel like talking seeing as he had let Kiba detail most of the report. Tsunande did still ask him , because he was a witness. She ignored Hinata and Kurenai completely though because in this situation they were not needed. "T-their hair was red, Hokage-sama, though what that has to do with anything is-" Tsunande held up her hand. "T-that's all I need to know, for now, Inuzuka." Tsunande has her face a deep contemplation. Thinking hard, she finally realized the error of her ways. The memory suddenly came back , almost making her want to punch _herself_ in the gut for not remembering sooner , and blindly sending Naruto on a mission because she wanted him to feel better sooner.

Her actions probably did the exact opposite and caused Naruto deep emotional, mental and maybe knowing the Uzumakis, physical pain. She walked briskly to her contact file drawer and scanned the bottom names beginning with 'U'. 'Urahara. Uwari. Uzizaki. Uzumaki' _'Yes! Found it!'_ Tsunande pulled out the folder and quickly scanned through it. The other people in the room were obviously confused as to what she was doing, not knowing that Naruto would have asked her to do the same and few days ago. Looking at her Hokage , Kurenai could see the frantic , worried expression on her face, and that made her even the slightest bit guilty because even though it was not entirely her fault, a good sensei must always take responsibility for her student's actions, as such it now was entirely her fault and she would face the guilt and/or punishment that was to be received.

_'Name: Uzumaki._

_Clan Leader: Uzumaki Kyusuuke._

_Bloodlines/Special Abilities : Unknown_

_Time of stay: Three months , 10 days._

_Village of Origin: Whirlpool Country_

_Country/Land Status : War Recovery_

_Representative Member : Kushina Uzumaki._

_Kushina Uzumaki_

_Status :Ninja_

_Rank: Jounin_

Tsunande closed the file, not wanting to read any more. The first few lines were all she needed to know. She should have looked it up , before sending Naruto _**anywhere**__. _She was a fool, and she would admit it, herself. All this time she was calling herself Hokage and she couldn't protect one boy with a horrible fate.

Turning to Team eight, she collected herself and spoke , "Don't worry, you won't be blamed for this, it was my own foolishness that caused this to happen. If it wasn't for me , Naruto would probably be here right now."

"But what will happen to the boy?!" Kurenai demanded.

"Nothing, I know who has him and I can assure you that they won't kill him , or question him about Konoha." _ 'But I can't be sure that he will be the same when we get him back ,__** If **__ they choose to give him back to us.....' , _This last part was added silently to herself , not wanting to instigate panic and guilt.

"That will be all."

And Team eight exited, Hinata looking back , worried and wondering what was to become of her secret love.

* * *

Naruto was in complete awe, his emotions coming in such a rush he couldn't even sort out what he was feeling. Suprise, of course. Some confusion, some joy , some pride , some anger, though he was not quite sure where that came from and some sadness. He was surprised because in such a dark and mysterious place is not where you would look to find a 'Mistress' as they called her. He was confused also because of this. He was feeling undeniable joy and happiness because he had after his whole past and all the pain he went through, he has finally seen his own mother. He felt pride because of this. He was not sure why he was angry. Maybe it was the fact that, nobody had been kind enough to tell him that his mother was this close to him all along. I mean, this was his _mother _, for crying out loud! Finally, he was sad because he knew that even if he found her, nothing would come of it, because she probably doesn't even know who he is.

Kushina stared up at Naruto from her current position on the ground.

"Ah.......who might you be? Did you need anything from here? Sorry if I took a long time here, I was...."

She was mumbling , and stuttering, but it was drowned out. Naruto found that he couldn't hear what she was saying yet, he was hanging on her every word.

He blinked at her after staring for a while.

"A-ah, no, no...there...there's nothing that I....need..." He mumbled the last part , as he needed a lot from the woman stooping in front of him.

She blinked and stood up , taller than Naruto by about three inches. She then said, "Well , I better get going! My darling Naruko is waiting for me! See ya later, kiddo!" She walked past him and tussled his hair.

Naruto wanted to turn around and shout at her to stay. He wanted to tell her to wait and come back and to talk to him some more , but he – deep down - knew that he shouldn't. And he couldn't anyway. What would he say to her? What _could _he say to her? He watched as she walked to the window her first came in , but as he looked again he noticed a sort of make-shift door. It wasn't really a door , per se , more like an archway. He didn't know what it lead to , but he intended to find out.

Kushina waved a last time before finally walking through. He weakly waved back , prepared to dash through after her once he was sure she couldn't hear him.

He saw her bright red hair slowly dissapear through the dim archway , listening to her footsteps after that. He was getting ready to go after her quietly when her footsteps got softer and softer.

Ready to follow he walked up slowly to the archway. The archway was placed in a difficult place. The window was in a hallway . Making it seem as a room was behind it , but strangely. In a way you would think , 'A window? Who would want to look into a hallway?' That's when Naruto realized that he was partially fooled. The place and arrangements of the windows and doors were put to confuse people, like , intruders or spies as the clan will know how their main house is like.

The door on the other side of the room was another plan to trick him probably. Most likely, it didn't even open. Or if it did open it was some sort of trap.

Clever people indeed.

Going through the archway Naruto listened to his mother's footsteps with his advanced hearing to judge how far she reached or if she arrived already.

His ears picked up sounds , but it wasn't from directly in front of him , more like, the hallway!

* * *

_'Where is he?! I requested he see me more than half an hour ago. W-what kind of **stupid imbecile **lets someone as valuable as him, wander around aimlessly in the main house?!!!'_

_'S-s-sorry , Lady Yuna, I thought-'_

_'No! No, you didn't think at all!! I don't even know what I could say to this kind of stupidity!! I-I-I...Mistress Kushina wanders this house more than fish swim!! What would you do if they met? Who knows what kind of effect this will have on my poor sister , you **fool!!**'_

_

* * *

  
_

Naruto shivered at the thought of being found now and slowly peeked through the first door he came through to see if they were as close as he heard.

He saw nothing indicating people out the window and he inwardly sighed in relief.

They weren't that close.

* * *

Outside the little corner room Lady Yuna was in great turmoil. She was slightly shaking, as if she was about to faint. Her eyes were bloodshot from worry and anticipation.

She looked up and started screaming at them, "YOU **IDIOTS! **Goodness! Why does my sister allow you imbeciles to breathe the same air as her?!" She walked up close to one of the guards, actually being the same guard who first told Naruto of her message , and spoke lowly , "Now listen here , my sister only permits you being here _**alive, **_out of the goodness of her pure heart, make a mistake like this again and _**I **_, out of the goodness of _**my **_heart and eradicate you from the history of

Whirlpool , to prevent this insane stupidity that may cost somebody their _**LIFE!!**_"

She screamed the last part at them and shook the terrified guards shoulders as hard as she could , which was very hard , mind you.

The guard fell to the floor trembling and stuttering , "Y-y-yes , L-l-lady Y-yuna."

She sneered at him and shouted again , "Well? What are you waiting for? An _**invitation?! GO FIND THE BOY!!"**_

They nodded shakily and crawled into a run to find the boy that nearly cost them their lives.

Yuna sighed and took some deep breaths in , fixed her clothes and walked off in the other direction.

~xoX0xOxoo~

Naruto in the window room , sighed as he heard them all leave.

Naruto was silently glad that she was calm when she was speaking to him. He wouldn't have been able to take it if she screamed at him with those biting words about how much his mother apparently hates him.

He looked back to the archway. Follow his mother or go to his aunt. The first choice was rather appealing , but if his aunt was looking for him so desperately , anxious , so that he wouldn't meet his mother , if she managed to find him while with his mother , he could just imagine what she would do to him.

The urge to follow his mother was rather strong but where was she going? Who was she going to meet? What if there were guards? He wanted to go after her but the safest choice was to go to where his aunt was , apologize and probably think of some lie to tell her to explain what happened because as he said before , what she would do if she found out he met his mother he could just imagine.

He walked to the side of the window , looked out , sent out his chakra , sensing for any people. Finding none , he wiggled back out the window , trying to make the least noise as possible.

Naruto walked silently up to where he saw his aunt going around a corner.

Right behind the corner there was door. She was conversing with two guards in front of it. He walked closer , preparing to call out to her but froze as he heard what she said next.

"When I find that little brat , I'll _**maim **_him!! Running away like a damn sissy!

Listen , we'll further up the plans. We have got to chakra bind him and use the machine to bring out his most painful memories. Then and only then , will we be able to access that _**foul**_ chakra that was the cause of my poor sister's situation."

The two guards nodded and Naruto paled. They continued conversing but Naruto couldn't hear them. His heartbeat resounding in his ears as he turned to run.

He had to be silent and quick , to go hide away from his aunt but a fierce pain through his stomach , back and head froze him in place.

_'I thought we were over this already! What more could there be?!'_

Naruto let out a quiet groan , afraid to be heard , but as the pain got more intense so did the sounds.

He took a step back , still trying to retreat despite the pain, but he cried out , catching the attention of his aunt and the guards.

He bent over , as if to hurl and cried out a second time , louder. His aunt was sure now and she rushed over along with her posse and stared.

Naruto fell onto his hands and knees and let out a sharp yelp of pain. His back were reintroduced to their old friends , the size of oranges that ran up and down his back in two straight lines. They moved faster than the last time and suddenly the sound of ripping cloth and blood filled the air.

Naruto , still on the ground , arched and yelled , as his wings shot out of his back. As if in slow motion , Yuna watched as each feather came out beautiful and angelic. She gasped as along with this lengthened scream of pain , his eyes glowed a luminous light blue , almost white , and although it could not be seen by his aunt's peering eyes , the seal on his stomach burned in a wild flare , as if on fire.

Chakra gathered around his glowing eyes , glowing fully that even the whites around his iris subjected to it.

He screamed again , and Yuna and her cronies gasped as a light blue water like string of chakra , came from Naruto and was wiggling and thrusting about in the air , as if looking for something. It seemed as if it latched on to something , as it had straightened out completely , while one of the guards gasped and held on to his chest , where one of the major chakra points in one's body , was.

The guard fell to his knees as the string of chakra coming from Naruto grew bigger and bigger. It was about the size of a rope when Yuna realized what was happening and screamed at the next guard.

"What are you doing? Just standing there , _**help him!!**_"

The guard stumbled and acted as if in a panic. He looked to and fro between his partner and Naruto , unable to decide what to do in this situation. He had never seen anything like this before , so how was he supposed to help him?

Lady Yuna growled in frustration , seeing that the fool would be of no help and stalked up to Naruto. She herself wasn't sure of what to do , she didn't know what would happen if she _did _do something. The two were connected , that was clear , and she didn't know if one could die if that connection was broken , she just didn't know! She really did not want anyone to die but in her opinion , the guards were useless anyways , it was the boy she was concerned about.

Sure , she hated him , sure she wished he would die but she did _**not **_want to have his blood stained on her gorgeous hands. She had killed before , of course but this boy...this boy was her nephew and source of the pain of many , including her. In her mind she knew it wasn't his fault but she couldn't help but hate him.

Because of him she as to stay here , confined in this place. Because of him , her sister was sick in ways not imaginable and she had what Yuna never could.

How many times had she been foiled in attempts of love by her sister. How many times had she had to watch her sister go through painful and merciless therapy , to try and restore most of what had been lost in her encounter with those relentless bastards. It was a constantly fighting balance , like Ying and Yang. One one hand she admired her sister and loved her greatly and would do anything for her , but on the other hand she carried a great deal of jealousy for her sister. How was it that they were twins yet she was loved so much better?

It was in that same way she felt herself in a predicament. She hated Naruto , but then again she also hated her sister.

She pulled back her hand , ready to strike , when something stilled her in her tracks.

Yuna!! Yuna! My darling sister , what are you doing?!"

* * *

**Ooh! How is THAT?! I tried to make it a bit conflicting , you see since in school I am actually doing things like Conflict and Emotions and Drama and that sort of stuff. I got Bi-Monthlies and stuff yet I still find time to write. I tell , ya , I am SO gonna fail -_-**

**Btw , The bloodline limit is not supposed to be like that , or visible but as you can see (read or whatever) the Kyuubi seal is interfering with the usual way of things so as you can guess it's gonna turn a whole ways from now. Not to mention I have to fit in Romance and all that junk. Also , the bloodline may also react differently because of the similar blood in such close regions. To put it simply , It's like , attack someone with the same blood as yours and it like the bloodline is trying to differentiate which one is the real enemy. See? Simple?**

**Soooo chapter 10 will be up........whenever. As you can see my lifestyle is currently in a shamble , trying to get in some time to write is like trying to....trying to...you see?! It's so hard I can't find anything to compare it with!~ **

**Boo~!**

**Review or Orochimaru eats a bunny~~!!**


	10. Truth and Escape

***bows down immediately upon sight of readers* SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! I CANNOT believe I took a WHOLE (how much months was it?...)**

**LOT of months to put up this chapter. I mean it's not to say it wasn't finished , it was...it was due to my lazyness. And to top it all off it isn't even all that long. But hey , what can I do about that now? Anywhoosles this chapter is not a complete waste of time as it goes into Yuna's character a bit and I'll say now : the next couple of chapters will do so , but not entirely , and the story also goes into my two OC's but not really (as they _could have_ existed.) Makia and Ruki who shall be examined more closely along with Yuna. Ooh, get ready for next chapter cuz something INTERESTING is gonna happen , can't tell you what though , you'll have to read and see. Anyway I leave you now to enjoy DAN DAN DAN** ~~~~~~Chapter 10 ~~~~~~

_**R&R**_

* * *

Kushina ran up with a note in her hand panting and with her eyes wide as if she saw some unimaginable terror. Yuna startled in the position she was in froze. Her beautiful face , identical to the one before her twisted into a deer caught in headlights expression.

Kushina slowed down to a slow walk when she saw Naruto. Yuna not wanting the boy to do anything more that could hurt Kushina , chopped him in the back of his neck , successfully knocking him out and completely stopping the effects of his bloodline.

Kushina just stared. Yuna didn't care about Naruto at that moment or whether or not the guard was okay. For now , her thoughts focused on her one and only sister.

_'She saw. I know she did. Now , what is her reaction ?'_

As if moving in slow motion , Kushina just dragged her feet along the cool , hard wooden floor until she reached her destination which was Naruto , who was currently out cold , sprawled upon the floor. She dropped to her knees in front of the boy and looked up to her sister who was fixed in a shocked stance and who looked at her with nervous , anxious eyes but at the same time the eyes were so bitterly cold that they were white hot. Kushina gestured around Naruto a bit before speaking.

"W-what is going on?"

"I-"

"Who exactly i-is this?"

"Well , he's a pri-

"I saw him before you know , in the trapping room , I h-had lost something there earlier and went back to find it and he arrived."

_'WHAT?! She met him before?! This sleazy , repulsive little boy feels that he can play games with me?! He shall learn a good lesson from me before he even **thinks **about leaving early.'_

"Sister , if you know who he is or why he is here , tell me! Is he an enemy?"

Yuna didn't know exactly what to say. She could say he was an enemy , that would explain why she hit him. The question is , what would Kushina do if she thought that?

Would she lock him up? Would she take care of him? If Kushina thought Naruto was an enemy and locked him up , it would put a stop to her previous plans. Yuna couldn't tell Kushina what she was about to do because Kushina would definitely disagree.

" Y-yes. This boy is an enemy. We were going to proceed to the questioning room but he suddenly attacked! I had to defend myself! He has an unidentified bloodline ability that is quite dangerous! Do you see that state of the guard?!"

_'Yes , this sort of story will work on Kushina , she won't reject to 'questioning' if she thought he attacked us.'_

Kushina looked at Yuna and nodded slightly , as if processing the information to her understanding. As Yuna was looking at Kushina she relaxed her body stance and shifted to tell the conscious guard to move the unconscious one aside and to the hospital wing. She was still inspecting Kushina seeing how ruffled she looked , now noticing her state. Her disheveled hair , her tousled clothes and noticing that she was all around disordered. She was about to comment on it but was interrupted.

"Lady Yuna , Mistress Kushina! There's an uprise in sector 4! Mistress..." The young man turned to look at Kushina sympathetically.

" Mistress...It's main source is from...Lord Takai. He , and the rebellious ones from the Elites and Commoners...they are planning a coup d'etat. A rebellion. They plan to take over the clan."

Yuna was absolutely furious. "**What!!**"

_'He-he....how could he?! We trusted him! **I **trusted him!! I entrusted my sister to him and** this **is what he does?!!' _

Kushina , suddenly sad and forlorn , looked down to a paper in her hands.

Crumpled and slightly torn , it read 'Good-bye.'

Kushina showed it to them and looked up at them. "I know..."

* * *

Yuna , after finding out about the 'about the be an uprising' , had sent Naruto to a cell and chained him to a wall. Left alone , Naruto just sat there , drained of most of his energy , thanks to his yet to be controlled bloodline abilities. He looked up when he heard the multiple footsteps coming towards his door and he froze , thinking about what they could possibly want with him even now as he was chained and couldn't move about freely.

The door opened and three persons stepped in the dim room , lit only by a dingy bulb hanging down from the ceiling in the center of the room. Naruto could make out the shadows of a young girl , who judging from her height was about eight or nine. The other two were the obvious outlines of young men , preferably around the ages of eighteen to maybe twenty or so. They were guards , he figured , by the way they stood next to the young girl ; in an overprotective way , like their lives depended on nothing to happen to her , which , by how warped this place felt to him , they probably did.

She stepped further into the room with the two guards not far behind. Now that Naruto could see them more clearly he saw that , as expected they had the same features as the rest of the clan , marking them as one whole clan.

She kept waking closer to him with her two bodyguards following , her emerald green eyes shining from the dim light the dingy bulb provided. She stopped in front of him and looked at him disgusted , as if he was some lowly creature she had no business with , but then , why was she here?

"Oi , Prisoner..."

She stooped to Naruto's level and looked at him with her cold , sinister emerald eyes and spoke again.

"Do you wish to leave?"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell open and he spluttered like a fish.

"W-w-what?!"

The girl rolled her eyes and asked again as if she was speaking to a two year old or something of the like.

"Do you...wish...to leave. Here. Right now."

Naruto was doubtful , and he had to be sure to be _very _cautious. He couldn't trust anybody. Here or in any place. Such was the life of a ninja.

"Why do you want to help me? Isn't it your _next_ of _kin_ that placed me here in _**chains**_ in the first place , anyhow?!"

She stood up and appeared more cold than before.

"Listen. None of that matters right now. At this moment , right now , there's a big fiasco going on. A coup d'etat. At this very second someone is trying to uprise the clan. This is a grand moment for you to escape. Another chance like this may never present itself before this mess cools down. Nobody will notice you escaped in the middle of this confusion."

"But what about-"

"If you're worried about Aunt Yuna , don't be. Not even she is skilled enough to ignore the problems at hand and focus on just you. Don't think so highly of yourself."

He opened his mouth to protest once more , but shut it , seeing that no matter what opposition points he brought across , she still only had two options for him. Stay here and let who knows what be done to him or...or he could go with her and have a chance of escape. No matter what could have been said , the second choice was more appealing.

_'Damn it!! What do I have to lose ?!! It's better than sitting her till I rot!!'_

He had determination shining in his eyes when he looked her directly in the face ,smirking and said , "I'll go. Just get me out of these chains and we can be on our way."

The young girl looked slightly taken aback as if she wasn't expecting him to go with her but she quickly reassembled herself and motioned to the two young guards and they walked up to her silently. They were waiting patiently for exact commands they had to follow , nothing more , nothing less and apparently with no emotions attached.

"Unlock him."

And they did just that. Naruto helped himself up and used the wall for balance as his legs had fallen asleep on him.

The girl eyed him warily as if asking herself if he was even worth helping. Like others in the Uzumaki clan , she was cold.

"Help him." , was commanded and like before the guards obeyed. They held him roughly by his upper arms and led him all the way to the hallway he was in previously. It could have been the same one , maybe , because he didn't know if the hallways and rooms in the vast place were all the same.

They walked down the hallway a little before the young girl stopped abruptly. She got down on all fours and began feeling all around the floor with her fingers spread wide. She did this for about three minutes until she apparently found what she was looking for and pulled back the carpet accordingly. She opened up a sort of door in the ground and led Naruto and the two guards down. She pulled back the carpet and closed the door as she slipped in skillfully. It was apparent that she had done this many times before.

Below , was a cave like tunnel path that kept getting lower as they walked , leading them further underground. As they got lower the sounds above them started to get louder , and they really heard what all the ruckus was , screaming and thumping feet and the sounds of many fights. Naruto glared up at the guards defiantly as they literally dragged him down the rough , rocky dirt path. There were some jagged edged rocks too , and Naruto thought his feet were more then awake when he felt the sharp pain of being cut on the feet , even if he tried to avoid them. The young girl and the guards didn't seem to mind though , it seemed as they had been down paths like this many times before , as cliché as it may sound.

_'Seems like they were anticipating something like this to happen for a while...' _Naruto thought , because it all seemed so planned. He looked around the dark cave like passageway enveloped in darkness. The only light was from a glowing gem that the young girl wore. Naruto wondered what justu they did on that. It was creeping him out , seeing as he could very well be walking into a trap , but since he decided that it was all or nothing , he couldn't think that.

"Makia , Makia! Where are you coming from?!"

Naruto focused his eyes on the spot in the darkness where he heard the voice come from. Analyzing , it was a soft , sort of gentle voice but the natural effect it might have had was ruined due to the evident anxiousness and worry coating it. Sooner rather than later he made out light in the shape of a staff and the figure of a highly developed young woman , around his age or older. She bearing the same features of the rest of the clan , came up and hugged the younger girl suddenly.

He had previously thought the young girl to be cold , uncaring and a bit controlling.

Oh how he was wrong.

She transformed right before his eyes. Her eyes got bigger and wider , her mouth curved upwards in a big toothy smile , her cheeks flushed a little and her whole face was like that of a incredibly happy ten year old. She was like a completely different person.

"Big sister Ruki! I thought you fled long ago!"

The girl Naruto assumed was Ruki enveloped the little girl now identified as Makia in a tight hug , pulled back smiled and pulled her into her chest once more , and Makia seemed to have no rejections.

"Well I'm here now , nothing else matt-...wait , who is he? Is he one of us?"

Makia shook her head and for a second Naruto could see a little sliver of the person she was before.

"No , he is a prisoner."

Ruki nodded. "I assume he has something valuable to offer us , as you brought him with you." And Makia smirked. Naruto didn't like that. "Yes , very valuable,"

"Let's be on our way , Ladies Makia-sama and Ruki-sama , we can't linger if we do not wish to be found."

The guard on Naruto's right said this and the one on the left nodded in agreement. Makia and Ruki repeated the action to each other as if they had some secret plan. Either way , Naruto wasn't very comfortable. As they all began to walk forward , the guards lightening up on Naruto possibly due to fatigue , Makia and Ruki slowly drifted off to the side and behind together leaving the guards to lead the way.

* * *

"Hey , Maki-chan ," Ruki whispered. "Tell me more about this prisoner guy."

Makia looked a little unsure of herself. "W-what do you want to know?", she replied softly. Makia trusted Ruki , really , she did , but she just wasn't sure she wanted to reveal who he was because ultimately , it would reveal what their Aunt Yuna was planning to do or what she _had _tried and failed to do , in this case being the latter. Ruki loved their foster sister just as much as she did , but Makia was younger and as said in the legends , young children and animals can sense evil and bad intentions.

Aunt Yuna was good , yes , but she was also bad , very _very _bad. A mix of vengeful hate and loneliness stirring for many years had manifested into something horrid that couldn't be controlled. It boiled for years and overflowed one day when the jealousy and loneliness became too much , really becoming the force of today's build up._**(1)**_

"Hey , " Ruki knocked Makia out of her deep thoughts and replied to her previous question , "Anything is fine , I just know he's not just any prisoner , as I've said before , why did you bring him with us?"

Makia fidgeted and looked up nervously. "He _isn't _just any prisoner...he's-"

"**Hey!**"

They both turned sharply to look at whoever spoke. Their eyes narrowed when they saw that it was Naruto , not only because he had interrupted them but also because they thought he overheard their conversation , of course it _was _about him but they didn't want _him _to know that.

Naruto looked back and forth between the two with a irritated look on his face.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What are yours?" _**(2)**_

Ruki's eyes widened and she gasped. She covered her mouth with her hands and she started to shake. "What?!"

If Naruto was here right now...that meant...that meant that Aunt Yuna's initial plan failed or else would be confined with her.

"Makia! What happened to Aun- Lady Yuna?! Why is he _here _and not with her?!"

Makia looked ashamed and avoided Ruki's eyes. "I...took him." , she said in something that was barely a whisper.

"You _**what?!"**_

Makia looked Ruki straight in the eyes and said again this time louder , "I took him."

Ruki looked like she was just about ready to pull her hair out in exasperation.

"W-what?! Why?"

Makia looked off to the side. "He met with his mother and Aunt Yuna was going to...do that _other _thing and he would have died so I-"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wait a second. Are you talking about me?! She was gonna kill- I mean … I was gonna die?! All because I met with _**my **_mother?!"

Ruki looked at him. "There's more to it than that , but basically , you can never know Aunt Yuna;s true intentions. She may not have killed you but that would have been in the place of something far worse."

Naruto gulped and said nothing else.

Just as they were moving off again , a sound echoed through the cave , it's source behind them. The deep rumbling sound became louder and louder until it was impossible to ignore. Something was coming and it was either a lot of little somethings or a _really _big something. Either way it was coming and approaching fast.

"W-Wha...What the hell?" Ruki gasped.

"So they found out he was missing , huh? …Didn't think they cared..." Makia remarked in a tone that implied that she could care less.

Ruki glared at Makia , angry and bewildered. "_**What?**_ You sound as if you thought this wouldn't happen sooner or later. Of course they care!" Ruki blew her fuse. ", It's the _frickin'_ _**Mistress' **__**son**_ for _**Kami-sama's**_ sake!!"

The two guards called to the arguing relatives. "Ladies Makia and Ruki, Let's make haste , they mustn't catch up with us."

Ruki and Makia nodded with them in agreement and took off ahead , the three young men following.

* * *

Yuna sat in her large and _very _quiet office filled with bookshelves and chairs. The only sound in the room being the ticking of the exquisitely detailed clock on the wall and the tapping of Yuna's foot as she thought , long and hard , as she had been doing in the past hour or two.

_'There is something going on here that no one is telling me...What the hell does Takai think he is doing , for Kami-sama's sake , I cannot believe he would deceive us right under our noses!...after all these **years** of trust and support , this is how he _**repays** _us?!"_

Yuna sighed in exasperation , her feet up on her desk. She was angry , annoyed and _very_ tired.

_'And to make matters worse , of all the times Takai would put his plans into action , when Kushina would probably need him the most...'_

Yuna's thoughts were cut short when one of the many guards in the clan burst through the door , panting. "Lady Yuna...that boy , that prisoner you wanted , has escaped!"

Yuna sat up straight , her feet off the table immediately. Her eyes wide she said , "What?"

The guard , unsure of himself , repeated his message.

"What? What?! WHAT?!! What the _**hell**__**?!"**_

Yuna stood up and panted in fury. "Why , why , _**why**_ does everything have to go wrong all at once?!"

She turned to the guard and yelled , "What are you still doing here?! Go! Go and get him!..No...no wait , stay. D-don't go , don't do _anything _do you hear me? Let him go , and alert the other guards of my decision as well. It would be foolish to chase after a runaway dog...he has won. For now....so just assemble all higher ranked ninjas and the guards with an active status. All we should even _think _about now is fixing the problem Takai has caused!"

Yuna watched as the guard nodded and went to do as he was told. She resumed her position at her desk and thought again.

_'Uzumaki Naruto , you have won only the battle not the war , I shan't let you go if you fall into my grasp again , if , you truly are like your mother , I believe you will. But now ,I ** must** focus on that **backstabbing** blood-traitor **Takai!!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Ooh , how was THAT for interesting? My little duckies , I hope you enjoyed! Weeeeell, I guess I want reviews and the like but maybe you guys are so upset with your failure of an author you shouldn't review............AWW SHUCKS , just kidding! Still read and review and stuff. Oh and btw I'm looking for a Beta , just a little advertisement put out...**

**(1) - meaning that if she didn't feel that way and argued with Kushina , she wouldn't have gone to Konoha and Naruto wouldn't have been born and really there would be no problem. So basicaly this whole mess is just all her fault. :)**

**(2) - just to say : Way to be Naruto , butting into a conversation like that....poo. :)**

**anyway , hope you enjoyed and keep reading and look forward to the next chapter AND review. :) Or Orochimaru eats a bunny. Many bunnies in fact.  
**


End file.
